Del Error Al Amor
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Una hermana perfecta, una familia que la ignora y un amor no correspondido llevan a Bella a buscar suerte en otra ciudad ¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo ese amor aparece frente a ella pidiendo ser amigos de nuevo?
1. Me voy

_**Summary: **__Una hermana perfecta, una familia que la ignora y un amor no correspondido llevan a Bella a buscar suerte en otra ciudad ¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo ese amor aparece frente a ella pidiendo ser amigos de nuevo?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__Hola chicas, aquí estoy con mi regalo de San Valentín, esta un poco atrasado pero es que el domingo no pude publicarla, espero les guste. Les advierto que no tiene nada que ver con San Valentín, pero aun así es mi pequeño regalo para mis lectoras en esta fecha. _

_Como siempre, gracias a mi amiga__** Lizz**__ que me ayudo con el nombre para la historia, gracias amiga por estar siempre para ayudarme, te quiero mucho._

_También quiero dar un agradecimiento y saludo especial a __**Mireia**__, muchas gracias por siempre comentar en mis historias, disculpa que antes no te haya agradecido por comentar, yo también deseo que tus sueños se hagan realidad, es un honor que mis historias puedan ayudarte en algo con tu situación, espero que continúen haciéndolo, así sea solo entreteniéndote, suerte con tus bebes, te deseo lo mejor en la vida, cuídate muchísimo y sigue adelante que la vida esta para vivirla sin importar las situaciones. Si tienes algún correo electrónico y quieres dejármelo en tu Review para que algún día hablemos, entonces estaré esperándolo. _

_Bueno sin mas les dejo la historia, ¡espero les guste!_

* * *

**DEL ERROR AL AMOR **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Uno **

**Me Voy**

—*—

_*-B-pov-*_

Hoy por fin es el día. A partir de hoy seré libre. Hoy es mi graduación del instituto, y al decir que _seré libre_, no me refiero al hecho de no estudiar más, de no asistir más al instituto, _no_, si el instituto en cierta forma era mi pequeña libertad, pero me iré de casa, la universidad me espera, otra ciudad, otra vida _diferente_, y lo mas importante, _no mas familia_.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo dieciocho años y el día de mi graduación es el día más importante de mi vida, podre irme lejos del tormento, de mi familia y de mi hermana _perfecta,_ deTanya. La mujer perfecta, la hija perfecta, la estudiante perfecta, la amiga perfecta, la novia perfecta, pero_ no_ por ello era la perfecta hermana, claro que no, ella y yo tenemos una horrible relación, y no es para menos, pero cuando tus padres te viven comparando con tu perfecta hermana mayor, cuando todo lo que te sale mal te lo recalcan y cuando sacan a relucir la excelencia de tu hermana en dicha equivocación, ahí es donde todo se pudre y se va a la mierda. Esa es justamente mi situación.

Charlie y Renee, mis "padres" siempre me han comparado, siempre han preferido a mi hermana sobre mi y la verdad ya no me importa, hace mucho dejo de importarme, hace mucho que se que soy solo una vergüenza en mi familia. La hija menor, la torpe, la de calificaciones promedio, la no bonita, la _no_ perfecta. Ya lo se, y lo acepto, eso soy ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? así naci y no lo voy a cambiar, no por ellos.

Pero el que me deje de importar no significa que cambie el tedio que se vive en casa, las discusiones, las peleas, los gritos, eso no cambiara y por eso estoy feliz de irme, además yo tengo mi propia e individual familia, yo tengo mi _verdadera_ familia, porque, aunque no nos une la sangre, nos une la amistad y el amor. Mi familia son dos personas mas, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, ellas dos son mi todo.

Rosalie y Alice son mis mejores y únicas amigas, son mis hermanas, las mejores que puede existir. Son perfectas, mucho más de lo que se cree Tanya que es, ellas son mil veces mejor que ella y las amo con o sin perfección, las tres nos iremos a Los Ángeles, a empezar de nuevo, a hacer una nueva vida, lejos de Forks, lejos de Tanya, de mis padres y de todos. Pero especialmente lejos de _él,_ de Edward Cullen.

Edward es el novio de Tanya, su prometido. Si, mi hermana se casa, a pesar de que solo tiene diecinueve años y él dieciocho, se van a casar, ¿Cuándo? No tengo le menor idea y tampoco quiero saberlo, a partir de hoy me voy para no volver, me desligo de mi "familia" y de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella y con este estúpido amor no correspondido. Porque si, adivinaron, me enamore perdidamente del novio de mi hermana. Lo triste de todo, es que yo me enamore mucho antes que ella, yo lo conocí primero, fui su amiga primero que ella, pero como era de esperarse, ella se lleva la mejor parte y fue ella quien se gano su corazón, quien fue su novia y ahora su prometida. Tanya siempre se lleva todo lo mejor.

A Edward lo conocí gracias a Emmett McCarthy, el novio de Rosalie y amigo de Edward, rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, salíamos con los chicos o a veces solos, él siempre me buscaba para hablar o simplemente para pasar un rato juntos y yo hacia lo mismo con él, era una bella amistad, pero todo termino cuando cometí el error de llevarlo a mi casa y ahí fue donde mi mundo se vino abajo, donde apareció _ella_, a robarme la poca felicidad que tenia, a robármelo a él. Desde ahí las cosas cambiaron, cada vez nos veíamos menos hasta que nuestras salidas y charlas fueron nulas, solo había un educado saludo cuando Edward iba por Tanya a la casa para salir, pues ella nunca permitía que él se quedara en casa mucho tiempo, era obvio que ella esta al tanto de mis sentimientos y por lo tanto lo acapara para ella solamente, no se arriesga a que Edward cruce conmigo mas de tres palabras así que se lo lleva a cualquier lado y lo prefiero así. Seria fatal para mi verlos en casa demostrándose su amor frente a mis narices.

Hoy luego de la ceremonia de graduación partiremos, Alice acepto mis suplicas para no hacer una maldita fiesta de graduación y por primera vez en nuestras vidas dejo que hiciéramos las cosas a mi modo, así que hoy partiremos los cinco. ¿Olvide decirles? No vamos solas, Emmett y Jasper, el novio de Alice y gemelo de Rose, también vienen con nosotras, y aunque también los considero mis hermanos, no los incluí hace rato en mi familia individual porque, el lazo con ellos no es el mismo que tengo con Rosalie y Alice, con ellas las cosas son demasiado fuertes, pero se puede decir que ellos también forman parte de mi familia.

En mi casa no saben de mi partida y dudo que les importe, desde el momento en que me anunciaron que no tenían dinero para mi universidad pues solo iban a costear la de mi hermana, desde ahí decidí hacer esto sola, desde ahí preferí irme sin mas, les hare un favor y les evitare las molestias de verme. Mi equipaje ya esta hecho, los boletos de avión ya están comprados, en cuanto este acto de fin iré por mi equipaje y partiremos, mis padres habían planeado una cena para festejar la graduación de Tanya así que nadie se daría cuenta de mi partida, ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de mencionarme en ello, después de todo, no solo ella se graduaba ¿No? ¿Pero que puedo hacer? las cosas son así, para ellos solo Tanya existe.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué si ella es mayor nos graduamos el mismo año? ¡Ha! Les sonara gracioso, pero Tanya perdió el primer grado y lo repitió conmigo, la niña perfecta no era totalmente perfecta, pero nadie en casa recuerda eso, solo yo. A fin de cuentas en casa nadie sabe que sus notas perfectas se debían a los _favores_ que les hacia ella a los profesores o a las artimañas con las que convencía a los mas inteligentes del instituto para que le hicieran los exámenes y trabajos. Pero yo no soy nadie para contarlo, tal vez algún día mis padres se enteren y si no lo hacen, _no me importa._

— ¡Por favor, den un aplauso a estos valientes jóvenes que a partir de hoy darán fin a esta etapa para vivir el comienzo de una nueva vida! ¡Un aplauso para esta generación de graduados!— dijo el director Banner y con ello finalizaron el acto de graduación y el público rompió en aplausos

— ¡Hay no lo puedo creer nos graduamos por fin!— grito Alice emocionada mientras nos abrazaba a Rose y a mi

— Si, estoy tan feliz— dijo Rosalie

— Creo que ninguna de ustedes esta tan feliz como yo— les dije, ambas me miraron y sonrieron, no hacia falta mas, ellas me entendían

— Bueno, vamos a saludar a mi madre y a buscar a Jazz y Emmett— dijo Alice alegremente mientras nos arrastraba en busca de ambos

Rose y yo asentimos y fuimos a buscar a la señora Anna Brandon. Nos encontramos de camino con Jasper y como él, Rose y yo no teníamos familia, para que estuviera con nosotros, pues ellos eran huérfanos desde los doce años, la señora Brandon era como la madre que ninguno tenia, hablamos con ella un rato y mientras tanto pude notar que mis padres abrazaban, felicitaban y aplaudían a Tanya todo el tiempo, ninguno se giro siquiera a buscar mi presencia, pero era algo que ya me veía venir, luego apareció Edward, la abrazo y beso, hizo un gesto de despedida hacia su familia y les aviso el lugar de la comida, él también era un graduado, los padres de Edward y los míos iban a compartir la cena para la graduación. Iba a ser una _hermosa _cena familiar. Familia en la que yo no estaba incluida.

Emmett que estaba anteriormente con sus padres, se acerco a nosotros para saludarnos y besar a Rose como era de esperarse, estuvimos unos minutos mas conversando y luego nos dividimos para pasar por nuestras cosas, Emmett iría con Rosalie y Jasper primero a su casa y luego a la de ellos por las maletas y yo iría con Alice primero a la suya y luego a la mía.

Luego de salir de la casa de Alice, de que Anna se pusiera a llorar por nuestra partida y de que yo tuviera que hacer el esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas pues la consideraba como mi madre, emprendimos camino a la casa de mis _padres_.

— Mierda, están aquí— le dije a Alice mientras ella frenaba frente a la casa y viendo el auto de Charlie y Tanya estacionado fuera

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— me pregunto Alice. Yo solté una risita falsa

— Como si me fueran a armar algún escándalo por irme sin avisar o me fueran a detener, ¡por Dios Alice van a hacer una fiesta cuando me vaya!— le dije— creo que si les hubiera dado la noticia antes, me hubieran ayudado a empacar. Prefiero evitar otro enfrentamiento entre tu y Tanya y entrar sola, no tardare, lo prometo— le dije y salí del auto. Y es que era verdad, Alice odiaba a Tanya y no perdía oportunidad de pelear con ella y lo que menos quería ahora era una discusión, mientras más rápido entrara más rápido saldría

— ¡Si tienes algún problema solo grítame!— chillo ella desde al auto justo antes de que abriera la puerta

Tome un respiro antes de entrar y cuando lo hice vi lo que esperaba, Edward y Tanya estaban abrazados en el sofá de la sala, mis padres sentados frente a ellos y reían muy contentos todos. Cuando me sintieron entrar ni mis padres ni Tanya se giraron, era obvio que no podía ser nadie más que yo así que ¿para que molestarse en girar a ver? Edward fue el único que miro hacia mi sitio, pero yo seguí derecho sin saludar a nadie, subí las escaleras al segundo piso y entre en mi habitación.

Las maletas ya estaban listas, solo le faltaba empacar un par de cosas y podría irme, abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche y empecé a vaciarlo todo sobre la cama, tome mis papeles de identificación los metí en mi bolsillo y empecé a guardar lo que restaba en la maleta. Sentí un golpe en la puerta y me sorprendí un poco por ello, pero no busque explicaciones de quien era, ya no importaba.

— Adelante— dije suavemente sin girarme a ver quien era

— Bella, felicidades por… ¿A dónde vas?— me quede pasmada al escuchar la aterciopelada y sorprendida voz de Edward a mis espaldas, pero tome una bocana de aire para controlar mis nervios y le hable aun sin girarme

— ¿Te dieron permiso de hablarme? Vaya eso si que me sorprende— le dije de manera cortante, esta era mi única oportunidad de decirle a Edward todo lo que tenia guardado, todo lo que le había querido decir hace mucho

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a venir a la cena?— pregunto sin comprender, me llene de rabia y me gire a verlo, Edward tenia el ceño fruncido y me miraba asombrado por mi tono

— ¿Por qué te lo digo?— repetí sarcástica— O eres sínico o estúpido— dije con rabia, Edward abrió más los ojos por el asombro, definitivamente no se esperaba eso— no se si no lo has notado Edward, pero tu desde que te hiciste novio de Tanya solo me diriges la palabra para preguntar por ella, así que no te hagas el sorprendido ni el inocente, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero y con referencia a la cena, déjame informarte que nadie me ha invitado y sinceramente tampoco deseaba ir— y me gire a continuar empacando

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? Pero Bella yo…— volvió a preguntar sin entender. Cerré la maleta de un tirón y me gire de nuevo hacia él, tenia mi rostro rojo por la rabia

— Déjalo así Edward, no necesito explicaciones, de verdad, no trates de explicar lo obvio, espero que disfrutes de la cena y de tu vida, ¡a por cierto! felicidades por tu compromiso, ojala alcances a llegar al altar antes de que Tanya se encuentre alguien mejor y te abandone, te deseo lo mejor— agarre mis dos maletas y pase por su lado hacia la puerta, Edward me detuvo de un brazo pero no me gire para verlo, tome un par de respiraciones para calmarme un poco

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te despides como si no nos volviéramos a ver?— pregunto en un tono tal vez ¿Triste? No lo se

— Porque no lo haremos, me voy de la ciudad, me voy de esta casa y de esta familia, y espero jamás volver a verlos—

— ¿Cómo? Pero Bella ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Y la universidad? ¿No vas a ir con Tanya a New York?— me pregunto sorprendido. Solté mis maletas y me gire a verlo retirando su mano de la mía

— Vaya, tampoco te lo han dicho— le dije sonriendo sarcástica— a mi nadie me va a pagar la universidad, todo es para Tanya, como ha sido siempre, solo ella viajara a New York porque solo a ella le costearan la universidad. Pero yo no necesito que nadie lo haga, me la pagare yo misma, tengo dieciocho años y puedo trabajar en lo que sea, de ahora en adelante hare mi vida sola y lejos de esta _"familia"_—

— ¿Nadie sabe que te vas?— me pregunto aun mas sorprendido. Yo solté una carcajada sarcástica

— Nadie sabe nada de mí aquí, así que no te sorprendas—

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿A dónde vas a ir?— me reclamo disgustado y mi ira aumento con eso. _¡¿Con que derecho me reclamaba?!_

— ¡No seas imbécil Edward!— casi le grite, luego tome un respiro para calmarme, no era necesario gritar— primero que todo, no te voy a decir a donde voy aunque tal vez te enteres luego, pero no importa, al menos por mi no lo va a saber nadie, y segundo ¿Por qué no te dije nada? ¿Acaso eso cambia las cosas? ¿Acaso tú te has tomado la molestia de hablar conmigo todo este tiempo? ¿Te has tomado la molestia de cruzar más de cuatro palabras conmigo en el último año? ¿Te ha dejado mi _hermana_ hablar conmigo para más que un saludo desde que te hiciste su novio? ¿No, cierto? …Éramos amigos Edward, pero todo eso termino hace mucho por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tu él que corto comunicación conmigo, así que deberías saberlo, fuiste tu él que se alejo de mi, ¿Era muy difícil seguir siendo mi amigo aun cuando fueras novio de mi hermana?— la cara de Edward no tenia expresión, pero estaba mas blanco de lo normal— ¿Era muy difícil para ti continuar como antes sin importar tu relación con Tanya? Al parecer lo fue, pero ¿Qué importa cierto? Lo importante es que tu estas con la adecuada, con la perfecta, estas con _la mejor_, lo que pase con la torpe y estúpida a nadie le importa—

— Bella, no es así como crees, yo… perdón si te hice pensar…— empezó a decir dolido por mis palabras, levante una mano frente a él para callarlo

— No quiero escucharlo, ya no importa, ya paso, me voy y así será mejor, no necesitas disculparte porque no nos veremos mas— iba a girarme para irme pero un impulso de decirle la verdad me detuvo— pero ¿sabes? En cierto modo te lo agradezco— los ojos de Edward de nuevo se abrieron sorprendidos— te agradezco que te hayas alejado y me hayas dejado de hablar, porque no hubiera soportado todo este tiempo si te escuchara hablar de lo maravillosa que es mi hermana y de lo mucho que la amas, porque ¿Sabes?— tome aire— estoy enamorada de ti— esta vez fue la boca de Edward la que se abrió un poco, tomo algo de aire y luego lo soltó impresionado. De nuevo un impulso hizo que me acercara a Edward y le diera un fugaz beso en los labios y un abrazo rápido, él se quedo estático, luego de soltarlo lo mire a esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan— pero no te preocupes, lo superare— me gire tomando de nuevo mis maletas abrí la puerta y antes de salir lo mire por ultima vez, Edward aun seguía sin reaccionar— suerte en tu vida— y salí cerrando la puerta

Baje las escaleras y Tanya y mis padres ya subía por ellas, lo mas seguro es que iban a ver que le estaba haciendo al novio de su adorada hija. Se detuvieron unos segundos mientras me veían bajar con las maletas, yo seguí derecho sin mirarlos y salí por la puerta, ni siquiera me preguntaron a donde iba, ni siquiera trataron de averiguar que hacia, no les importo nada. Un lagrima silencio resbalo por mi mejilla luego de cerrar la puerta, rápidamente la limpie y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta el Porsche de Alice.

— ¡Te tardaste! Estaba justo por entrar y… ¿Qué paso?— me pregunto Alice preocupada cuando me senté en el asiento del copiloto después de meter las maletas atrás

— Después te explico, ahora solo arranca, rápido Alice, por favor, ¡vámonos!— la apure. Ella guardo silencio por el momento y arranco a toda velocidad, yo solté un suspiro. Todo había terminado, de ahora en adelante lo más importante era mi nueva vida.

—*—


	2. Yo Soy Mejor Que Ella

_**Summary: **__Una hermana perfecta, una familia que la ignora y un amor no correspondido llevan a Bella a buscar suerte en otra ciudad ¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo ese amor aparece frente a ella pidiendo ser amigos de nuevo?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**DEL ERROR AL AMOR **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Dos**

**Yo Soy Mejor Que Ella**

—*—

_*-E-pov-*_

El día estaba realmente soleado, afuera hacían unos treinta grados, así que cuando entre al salón de mi ultima clase agradecí ínfimamente por el aire acondicionado, habían pocas personas en mi salón pues como de costumbre había llegado demasiado temprano luego del almuerzo, me senté en mi lugar habitual y salude a Jane, ella se sentaba frente a mi en esta clase, abrí un libro sobre la materia para tratar de hacer tiempo hasta que llegara el profesor.

— ¡Jane!— escuche que la saludo Heidi, su mejor amiga

— ¿Qué traes ahí?— le pregunto ella riendo, yo no era muy partidario a escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero el salón estaba casi vacio y aparte de que estaban hablando frente a mi, se escuchaba claramente la conversación por todo el lugar

— La nueva revista de moda, ¿Sabes quien es la de la portada?— le pregunto Heidi

— Como no lo voy a saber, es una de las nuevas modelos de la agencia _Vulturi_, es realmente bonita— dijo Jane, estaba a punto de decirles que bajaran un poco la voz cuando un comentario de Heidi llamo mi atención

— Si, Bella Swan es realmente linda, hay una pequeño articulo de su vida en la pagina quince y un par de fotos mas— ¿Bella? ¿La misma Bella que yo conozco? _Tiene_ que ser, no debe haber muchas Bellas Swan en el mundo

— ¿Bella Swan?— les pregunte luego de haberme parado y acercado a ellas, ambas me miraron algo sorprendías

— Si ¿Por qué?— pregunto Heidi

— ¿Puedo ver la foto?— ambas asintieron y Jane que tenia la revista en sus manos me la paso.

Quede pasmado cuando vi la portada, efectivamente era ella, estaba realmente hermosa, tenia un vestido azul rey straple que resaltaba con su tono de piel blanco, el cabello suelto y algo alborotado, un poco maquillada aunque no demasiado, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue su sonrisa. Sonreía como hacia mucho no la había visto, se notaba feliz, pero feliz de verdad. Yo no había visto a Bella hace casi un año y medio, desde la graduación, no había sabido nada aparte de que se había ido a Los Ángeles con sus amigas a estudiar, pero por lo que veo todo le había salido mucho mejor. Emmett no me había comentado nada de esto, pero la verdad hace mucho que no hablo con él tampoco.

— No lo puedo creer— musite asombrado

— ¿La conoces?— me pregunto Jane

— Si, algo así— dije sonriendo, de verdad me alegraba que se viera tan bien, _tan feliz_

— ¿En serio? ¿Conoces a Bella Swan?— me pregunto Heidi, yo simplemente asentí

— Estudiamos en el mismo instituto y… éramos amigos— dije con melancolía. _Éramos_— ¿Hace cuanto es modelo?— les pregunte

— Creo que empezó hace un año, gano renombre fácilmente y ahora esta con una firma de modelos famosas— comento Heidi

— Vaya, no tenia la menor idea—

— Si quieres puedes quedarte con la revista— dijo de nuevo Heidi sonriendo, yo la mire y le pregunte con una mirada si hablaba en serio, ella asintió— Claro, se ve que la querías mucho, guárdala— me dijo, antes de que le pudiera responder el profesor entro y tuvimos que irnos a nuestros lugares

¿Se ve que la quería mucho?_ Si solo ella supiera_. Pensé con una sonrisa melancólica y regrese a mi puesto.

La clase paso excesivamente larga, tal vez porque tuve la revista bajo mi cuaderno de apuntes toda la clase y porque estuve lleno de ansias por poder leer de qué trataba la entrevista, no podía creer que fuera modelo, de todas las profesiones es en la que nunca la podría imaginar. Y no es porque la considerara fea, no, Bella era realmente bonita, _muy_ bonita, pero con su personalidad era imposible imaginarla bajo el ojo de un lente todo el tiempo, ella era muy penosa y aparte de todo torpe, ¿Cómo iba a imaginarla de modelo? Si ella no podía ni caminar dos tramos sin tropezarse con el aire. Pero al parecer eso cambio, pues para ser modelo debería tener mucha coordinación. ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida todo este tiempo?

Luego de la _conversación_ que tuvimos el día de la graduación fue muy poco lo que supe de ella. Pero ese día fue la primera vez que discutí fuertemente con Tanya, ni siquiera hubo cena de graduación, todo se fue a la mierda, yo estaba hecho una fiera, no podía creer que los Swan luego de que vieran a Bella salir por la puerta se hubieran quedado como si nada. Ni siquiera me habían preguntado a donde iba, habían llegado al pasillo cuando yo iba saliendo tras ella y me había preguntado si estaba listo para la cena, ¡no le habían dado importancia a la salida de su propia hija!

Les pregunte muy disimuladamente todo lo que ella me había dicho y especialmente sobre el asunto de la universidad y los tres habían cambiado rápidamente el tema, lo que confirmaba las palabras de Bella. ¡Con razón se había ido así! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no corre despavorido a la primera oportunidad de una familia como esa? Había estado enojado con Tanya por dos semanas, ella tuvo que venir a disculparse muchas veces antes de que la perdonara por eso.

Pero desde ahí mi forma de verlos cambio, note muchísimas cosas que antes por estúpido no había visto, ninguno se había preocupado por saber de ella, cuando los días pasaban y pasaban y no teníamos noticias de Bella, solo yo parecía ser el preocupado, Charlie y Renee decían que era solo un arranque rebelde porque tenia envidia de su hermana y Tanya había dicho que era mejor así, que teniendo a Bella cerca la familia estaba en constante vergüenza por su forma de ser.

Jamás en mi vida pensé que me darían unas respuestas como aquellas, cada día mi forma de tratar a Tanya cambio, especialmente luego del beso que me dio Bella, pudo ser corto y fugaz, pero había sido tan cálido, había sentido tantas cosas que en ese momento no había podido comprender, había sido _especial,_ por eso cuando Tanya se acercaba a besarme sentía todo tan diferente, con ella todo era tan frio, tan simple y tan sin vida, desde entonces nada fue igual. Nunca le mencioné de nuevo la boda y aunque ella lo hacia cada que podía yo siempre le daba largas. Ahora estaba seguro, _no_ me casaría con ella, claro que no, ¿El porque continuo con ella? ni siquiera lo se, pero amor no es, le tengo mucho aprecio y cariño, pero ahora la veo mas como amiga que como novia, las peleas constantes con ella me tiene arto y cada vez encuentro detalles que no me gustan. Aunque tal vez si se un motivo por el cual estoy con Tanya, estoy con ella porque tengo la esperanza de que Bella algún día vuelva y de esa forma estar cerca de ella para poder pedirle perdón y redimir mi error.

Cuando por fin clase finalizo, guarde todo rápidamente y salí de igual forma del salón, me subí al Volvo y saque la revista, no iba a esperar hasta llegar al apartamento, claro que no. Mire la portada una vez mas y busque la pagina quince donde estaba la entrevista. Veinte minutos después y luego de leerla dos veces guarde la revista y encendí el auto arrancando a los segundos hacia mi apartamento.

En el camino, me fui pensando en la entrevista, y en las pocas cosas que ella había contado de su vida en este tiempo. Había llegado a Los Ángeles hace año y medio, algo que ya sabia, se había ido a vivir un tiempo con sus dos mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice, las cuales seguían siendo sus amigas hasta ahora. Me alegre por eso, ellas de verdad compartían un lazo grande. Empezó a estudiar comunicación social, ¡jamás pensé que estudiaría algo como eso! yo siempre creí que estudiaría algo de letras, pero al parecer había dejado de saber muchas cosas de ella desde mi noviazgo con Tanya. Me lamente verdaderamente por eso.

Al parecer Rosalie también era modelo, ambas habían sido reclutadas por la misma persona y estaban en la misma agencia, Rose estudiaba lo mismo que Bella y Alice estudiaba Diseño de Modas y por el momento ella trabajaba como asistente en la agencia de modelos y era la que preparaba a las chicas para los eventos.

No había mencionado mucho sobre ella pero lo que realmente me dejo sorprendido fue que cuando le preguntaron por su familia, ella dijo que no tenia, que su única familia eran Rosalie y Alice nadie mas, la reportera había tratado de ahondar un poco el tema preguntándole que había pasado con su familia, pero ella había respondido que como había dicho anteriormente su familia eran solo ellas dos. Así que la reportera no pregunto nada más, luego le preguntaron si tenia novio y dijo que no. Internamente me alegre por eso.

Llegue al apartamento y cuando entre Tanya estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión y con un vaso de agua en la mano.

— ¿Cómo entraste?— pregunte algo cortante, luego de haber estado pensando en Bella y de haber leído su entrevista, recordar las cosas desagradables que Tanya le había hecho me hicieron poner de mal humor, no estaba como para aguantarla. Ella se giro a verme con una ceja levantada

— Si yo también me alegro de verte— me dijo disgustada

— Perdón, solo me asombro de verte aquí, ¿De donde secaste la llave?—

— No la tengo, tu no me has querido dar una copia ¿Recuerdas?— dijo enojada de nuevo, yo guarde silencio no iba a empezar una discusión de nuevo por eso— como sea, James me dejo entrar, se fue hace unos minutos tenia que pasar por Victoria— yo asentí, James era mi compañero de piso y Victoria era su novia, él siempre iba a recogerla a la universidad para llevarla al trabajo. Solté mi bolso sobre el sofá y fui por una _Coca Cola_. Sentí un grito de Tanya en la sala minutos después, así que corrí para ver que le pasaba

— ¿Qué paso?— Tanya estaba de pie con la revista de Bella en las manos y miraba asombrada la portada

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!— exclamo disgustada, yo fruncí el seño

— ¿Qué cosa es una broma?—

— ¿Cómo es eso de que Isabella es modelo? Que broma de más mal gusto, ¿De donde sacaste este montaje? Ni siquiera se parece a ella— se giro a verme

— No es un montaje, es verdad ¿No lo sabias? Es modelo desde hace un año—

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¡No!—

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?— le pregunte irritado, ella debería sentirse contenta por su hermana, pero a fin de cuentas después de todo lo que había pasado, era lógico que su reacción fuera así. Comienzo a pensar que es Tanya quien tiene envidia de Bella y no al contrario

— ¿Cómo que porque? Por amor a Dios ¡Edward! ¿Como puede alguien como Bella ser modelo? ¡Es horrible! Yo me vería mucho mejor en esa portada, yo seria mas adecuada para ser modelo, no ella— dijo tirando la revista con fuerza al sofá

— ¡No lo puedo creer!— le grite— ¡¿Te estas escuchando?! ¡Es tu hermana! ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante idiotez?—

— ¡¿Y tu porque la defiendes?! Deberías apoyarme a mí no a ella, ¡yo soy tu novia!—

— ¡¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?! El que seas mi novia no significa que Bella no merezca ser modelo, ¡se lo merece por completo! ¡Si ella es hermosa!—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te atreves a decir eso delante de mí? Después de todo mis sospechas siempre han sido ciertas ¡a ti te gusta mi hermana! ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien como ella cuando me tienes a mi como tu novia?— me pregunto frustrada

— Así que es eso— dije serio— Le tienes envidia— no fue una pregunta— siempre has envidiado a tu hermana todos estos años y por eso decidiste hacerle la vida imposible ¿No?— ella se sonrojo

— ¡¿Yo, celos de ella?! ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo podría envidiar a alguien tan común como Isabella? Es ella la que siempre ha estado celosa de mí, mas bien respóndeme ¿Te gusta no?—

— Dudo que ella te envidie algo Tanya— le dije enojado y no respondí su pregunta

— Claro que si— me dijo sonriendo con suficiencia— a ti— yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido ¿Qué quería decir con eso?— no te hagas el imbécil Edward, sabes perfectamente que mi hermanita estaba enamorada de ti como una estúpida desde que te conoció, siempre te miraba como idiota cada vez que te veía, ponía cara de sufrimiento cuando nos veía salir, casi se muere cuando se entero que estábamos saliendo, no te imaginas como lloraba por las noches en su cuarto cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba— dijo riendo y yo me sentí falta al escuchar eso

— No lo puedo creer— le dije serio— ¿Entonces fue por eso? ¿Por sacarle celos a tu hermana te acercaste a mí y me propusiste que fuéramos novios? Estabas conmigo solo porque sabias que ella estaba enamorada de mí— afirme cuando por fin comprendí todo. Tanya se puso nerviosa pero al momento cambio su semblante

— No, claro que no, yo estoy contigo porque te amo— se acerco a abrazarme

— Lo dudo— le dije impidiendo que me abrazara, ella me miro furiosa— Ahora entiendo todo, ahora es que comprendo tantas cosas, me has mentido y utilizado todo este tiempo, pero ¿Por qué continuaste conmigo aun cuando ella se fue?— pregunte sin comprender

— ¡Para que no te fueras a buscarla como imbécil!— grito muerta de rabia. Yo abrí los ojos asombrado, no lo podía creer— ¡Porque estaba segura, que si terminábamos irías en su busca a consolarla y a declararle tu amor! ¿Acaso crees que soy imbécil? Se perfectamente que te mueres por ella, cuando Bella te llevo a la casa me di cuenta de ello, por eso hice hasta lo imposible por meterme por tus ojos y hacer que fuéramos novios, para demostrarle a mi hermanita que yo soy mejor que ella incluso con los hombres— yo me quede pasmado

— ¿Qué estas diciendo?— ella me sonrió engreída

— Y Funciono, caíste rendido a mis pies, fue tan fácil conseguirte, solo tuve que fingir todo este tiempo que me gustaban las mismas cosas que a ti y que era una niña buena, pero no lo soy, claro que no, todo lo que te dije que me gustaba es lo mismo que le gusta a la tonta de mi hermana. Y ¿Sabes? Si no he accedido a acostarme contigo es porque no soy virgen, te he mentido todo este tiempo y si me arriesgaba a hacerlo antes de casarnos, entonces se me vendría abajo toda la farsa y correrías por Isabella, al principio pensé que serias un buen partido para ser mi marido, tu familia tiene buena posición y eres guapo, por eso estaba aguantándote, pero no, me equivoque, hace tiempo que encontré otro candidato y él si esta dispuesto a casarse conmigo cuanto antes, de todas formas esta _relación_ se iba a acabar dentro de poco, el consuelo que me queda, es que ahora se que te va a ser imposible ir tras mi hermanita. Ella ahora tiene mejores opciones que el imbécil que la cambio por su hermana. Suerte con eso Edward— dijo antes de marcharse, yo la retuve por un brazo y la gire para que me mirara

— ¿Sabes?— le dije en el mismo tomo que ella me había dicho antes y sonriéndole feliz— No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima largándote, me has hecho el mejor de los favores, has facilitado el deshacerme de ti, si he estado contigo este tiempo, aguantando tus berrinches ha sido con la esperanza de que Bella volviera a casa y poder estar cerca de ella cuando eso pasara, pero creo que fue otro de mis errores, al menos ya me has facilitado las cosas, veremos cuanto te aguanta tu nuevo novio— le dije riendo, ella se soltó de manera brusca y resoplo frustrada, luego se marcho dando un portazo

Yo no lo podía creer, ¿había estado con una persona como ella todo este tiempo? ¡Que ciego era! Pero Tanya tenía razón en algo, yo estaba enamorado de Bella desde antes de tener algo con ella, pero por estúpido había caído. Y me arrepentía ínfimamente por ello, aunque ahora estaba dispuesto a enmendar mi error, de alguna forma lo haría. Un anuncio en la televisión me llamo la atención.

— _En quince días se realizara a fin de semana en la ciudad de New York, un desfile de modas para recaudar fondos que serán enviados a las personas de Haití para ayudar con los damnificados, las modelos y marcas importantes que estarán presentes colaborando con la causa son; de la marca de ropa femenina Vulturi estarán presentes, las hermanas Irina y Kate Denali, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, Leah Clearwater…— _deje de escuchar cuando nombraron a Bella, ella vendría a NY, estaría presente y yo también iría, tenia que tratar de hablar con ella mínimamente para pedirle perdón por haberla ignorado en el pasado y por haberla decepcionado con mi actitud. Preste de nuevo atención a la televisión cuando mencionaron el lugar y la hora del desfile, esta era mi oportunidad.

—*—

Los días pasaron realmente tranquilos, el estar sin Tanya me tenia realmente bien, mi madre había pegado el grito en el cielo de la alegría cuando la llame a contárselo, Esme nunca había tenido mucho agrado por Tanya y cuando se lo comunique, me dijo que Dios había escuchado sus plegarias, que estaba realmente preocupada por que yo me casara con ella, que Tanya no era el tipo de mujer para mi y que me apoyaba en todo lo que hiciera para recuperar a Bella. Si, le conté eso también y ella estaba encantada, siempre había querido mucho a Bella y se había sentido muy triste cuando corte tan drásticamente mi amistad con ella. Por mi parte, así tuviera que arrodillarme y rogar su perdón, lo haría. Además un punto a mi favor es que la semana pasada había terminado el semestre y tenia un par de semanas de vacaciones antes de comenzar el siguiente. Ya tenía un plan trazado y luego de haber hecho un par de llamadas y firmar un par de papeles, había conseguido hacer un par de cosas importantes para mi causa, tenia la esperanza de que funcionara, pero eso no lo sabría hasta que no empezara con mi plan y eso solo podría hacerlo el día del desfile.

El sábado en la noche llego rápidamente y yo ya me encontraba saliendo para el desfile. Solo esperaba poder tener oportunidad de acercarme a Bella y de que ella aceptara hablar al menos un par de palabras conmigo.

—*—


	3. ¿Podemos Hablar?

_**Summary: **__Una hermana perfecta, una familia que la ignora y un amor no correspondido llevan a Bella a buscar suerte en otra ciudad ¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo ese amor aparece frente a ella pidiendo ser amigos de nuevo?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**DEL ERROR AL AMOR **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Tres**

**¿Podemos hablar?**

—*—

_*-B-pov-*_

— ¡Bella!— grito Alice en cuanto llegue— ¡Rápido ven para que te arregle, tienes que estar divina, Rose llego hace diez minutos!—

— Lo siento Alice, me quede dormida y ni tu ni Rose tuvieron la amabilidad de despertarme— le dije con falso enojo, las tres estábamos en el mismo piso de hotel_ ¡y nadie había ido a despertarme! _

— Perdón, pero sabes que estoy aquí desde hace muchísimas horas, tenia que revisar que todos los vestuarios llegaran perfectos y que no falto nada para el desfile y Rose, bueno, sabes que desde que acepto casarse con Emmett anda por las nubes— yo solté una risita

— Si, lo se, pero ya era hora, se habían tardado, me pregunto cuando Jasper te lo pedirá a ti— le dije en broma, ella empezó a brincar y a gritar

— No estoy muy segura, pero se que será pronto— dijo con entusiasmo

— Bien, al menos pon cara de sorpresa cuando te lo pida, ¿sabes lo difícil que es sorprenderte? el pobre hombre debe estar devanándose los secos para poder hacerlo especial— ella soltó una risita

— Bueno, luego hablamos de eso, vamos rápido necesito peinarte y maquillarte— yo asentí, y me deje guiar por Alice hasta los camerinos

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo termine siendo modelo? _Yo_,la torpe, la simple y pasada de moda Bella Swan siendo una modelo famosa ¿Quién lo diría? La verdad al comienzo yo estaba tan impresionada como todos, una vez en la universidad en uno de los tantos desfiles de modas para los del área de diseño, Alice nos obligo a Rosalie y a mi para ser sus modelos, aunque me resistí al principio, acepte al final, pues la pobre Alice no tenia muchas candidatas y esto en verdad era importante para su carrera. Entre el publico de esa noche estaban el señor Eleazar Denali, el padre de Kate e Irina, el tiene una pequeña agencia de modelos y estaba buscando rostros nuevos y frescos para su agencia, luego del desfile se acerco a Rose y a mi y nos pidió ser sus modelos, me resistí por un tiempo pero luego de unas cuantas discusiones con Alice acepte ir a un pequeño casting de fotos junto a Rosalie y luego un ensayo de desfile.

Fue muy difícil, tuve muchos problemas por mi falta de coordinación y me tuve que someter a muchas clases de equilibrio, que eran aparte de las normales para ser modelo pues mi torpeza era realmente grande, pero como de verdad me gusto esto de ser modelo, le puse muchísimo empeño y aquí me encuentro ahora. Lo hago porque en serio me gusta, porque realmente me siento bien modelando, fue algo tan nuevo y sorprendente para alguien como yo que cuando lo probé realmente termine metida en el cuento completamente.

Luego de estar con Eleazar, a los ocho meses recibimos una oferta de Aro Vulturi, Eleazar nos aconsejó aceptarlo e incluso sus hijas aceptaron trabajar para él y su famosa firma de modelos, Rose y yo también lo hicimos e incluso Alice también esta con ellos, llevamos cuatro meses con él y ha sido realmente sorprendente. Aro le ha dado muchísimas oportunidades a Alice con sus diseños y en varias ocasiones ha permitido que los modelemos en los desfiles importantes, ella realmente esta feliz con ello e incluso hoy habrán varios de sus diseños en el evento.

Emmett hace tres meses le propuso matrimonio a Rosalie, como era de esperarse ella acepto y la boda será en un mes más, aunque no esperaron a casarse y ambos ya están viviendo juntos en el apartamento de Emmett, lo que me deja a mí sola en el mío, pues antes lo compartía con ella, luego de que Alice se fuera con Jasper. Jasper y Alice continúan tan enamorados como siempre, el pobre de Jasper compro un anillo de compromiso incluso antes que Emmett, pero es tan difícil sorprender a Alice que él realmente se esta frustrando al tratar de sorprenderla, aunque yo no le he asegurado nada a Alice es obvio que ella ya lo sabe, ambos viven juntos y lo mas seguro es que encontró en anillo en algún lado.

Mi vida este año y medio ha sido tranquila, si es que la vida ajetreada de ser modelo se puede calificar así, pero aparte de mi trabajo y mis estudios continúo siendo la misma chica de siempre. La comunicación con mi ex familia se perdió por completo, y la verdad ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, estoy bien así, no tengo problemas con nadie, no discuto con nadie y lo mas importante, nadie me saca en cara mis defectos ni me compara con alguien mas. Lo último que supe por Emmett, es que Edward y Tanya habían venido aquí a New York a estudiar, me sorprendió saber que no compartirían apartamento y que la boda había sido aplazada por tiempo indefinido, hasta ahora a Emmett no le ha llegado invitación alguna, por lo que deduzco, no se debió llevar a cabo aun.

Me alegro mucho por eso y no es que le dese el mal a mi hermana, a fin de cuentas no es ese mi sentimiento hacia ella ni hacia mis padres, con tal de no estar cerca de ellos y de no aguantar sus insultos, a ellos les deseo que les vaya bien. Pero me alegro por Edward, porque se que Tanya de verdad no lo quiere, _no tanto como yo, _porque es la verdad, todavía lo amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo y tampoco me he esforzado, lo tengo que admitir nunca he puesto de mi parte para sacarlo de mi corazón, tal vez aun guardo la esperanza de que el vea el error que comete y aunque no espero que venga a buscarme para declararse, por lo menos espero que a pedir disculpas si, también deseo que rehaga su vida con alguien que lo merezca y que lo quiera por ser quien es y no solo porque su hermana esta interesada por él.

Si, Tanya piensa que no lo se, pero estoy al tanto de todo, se que el único motivo que la llevo a estar con Edward es porque ella sabe de mis sentimientos por él, fue su forma poco disimulada de decirme lo poca cosa que soy frente a ella y lo mucho que ella puede conseguir comparada conmigo. Por esa razón ella no dejaba a Edward pasar mucho tiempo en casa ni hablar conmigo, porque sabia de mis sentimientos y temía que yo se lo confesara a Edward y él terminara cambiándola por mi. _Como si eso fuera posible_.

— Lista— me dijo Alice cuando termino con mi cabello y maquillaje, Rosalie venia hacia mi con dos trajes de baño en las manos

— Vamos primero con los vestidos de baño, este es el tuyo— me dijo tendiéndome un vestido de baño morado y blanco

— Bien, ya mismo me cambio—

— Dense prisa ya casi empiezan, yo voy a salir un momento para coordinar un par de detalles, pero estaré aquí antes de que salgan para terminar de arreglarlas y alistar los siguientes vestidos— aviso Alice a todas las modelos, asentimos y nos fuimos a cambiar, ella seria la encargada de dirigir el evento a nombre de la marca _Vulturi _pues Aro no había podido viajar hasta NY

— Es una pena que Emmett ni Jasper pudieran venir, los trabajos finales los tiene realmente ocupados— me dijo Rosalie tristemente cuando nos estábamos cambiando, al principio me daba algo de pena tener que casi desnudarme frente a todas pero luego de hacerlo siempre y de tomar algo de confianza deje de sentirme avergonzada

— Si, pero al menos ya casi estamos en vacaciones y podrán pasar tiempo juntos, además en un mes mas serás la señora McCarthy, cuando comience el siguiente semestre ya estarán casados— ella sonrió feliz

— Si, ¿Me ayudas a atar el vestido?— me pregunto ella mientras se giraba de espaldas

Luego de terminar de vestirnos me di una rápida mirada en el único espejo que había en el camerino, mi vestido de baño era de dos piezas, morado con detalles en blanco, veía acompañado de un sombrero blanco y gafas de sol oscuras, tacones del mismo tono que el vestido de baño y una pañoleta blanca anudada en la cintura, la cual me tendría que quitar a media pasarela. El de Rose era casi igual al mío pero negro y amarillo, además su tanga era de hilo. Unos segundos antes de salir Alice llego corriendo hasta nosotras y empezó a dar ordenes de quien salía primero que quien.

— Tengo que hablar con ustedes, especialmente con Bella— dijo acercándose a nosotros

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntamos a la vez Rosalie y yo

— Edward esta en el publico— yo me quede estática, mi corazón empezó a saltar como loco

— ¿Esta aquí?— pregunte en un susurro, Alice asintió— ¿Con ella?—

— No, esta solo, aunque lo vi acercarse a Carmen y Eleazar, al parecer se conocen—

— Bella, todo va a salir bien no te preocupes— me animo Rose

— Tranquilas, estoy bien, algo alterada por la sorpresa pero no se preocupen, no es como que no piense salir por que él esta aquí, este es mi trabajo y es un lugar publico cualquiera puede venir, no se preocupen, solo estoy algo nerviosa— ambas suspiraron aliviadas y me sonrieron dándome ánimos

— Si te sirve saberlo esta ubicado al lado derecho de la pasarela casi al final de esta, se sentó junto a Carmen y Eleazar—

— Gracias, aunque ahora traigo los lentes procurare no mirar mucho allí, así no me pongo muy nerviosa— Alice asintió

— Debo irme a anunciar el comienzo del desfile, suerte a todas— dijo ella para todas, Rosalie se acerco y me abrazo

— No te preocupes, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, este es tu trabajo y eres de las mejores en ello, así que ya sabes, seguridad ante todo— yo asentí, luego escuchamos a Alice anunciar el desfile y lentamente empezaron a pasar las modelos

Cuando Leah salió tome varias respiraciones, mi turno era justo después de ella, Rosalie y Alice me dieron una mirada de ánimos y tomando aire me prepare para salir. No podía creerlo, estaba aquí, ¿Sabría que yo formaba parte de las modelos o solo vino para ayudar con la causa? Lo mas seguro es que fue la segunda opción, porque de ser la primera Tanya no lo habría dejado venir, ¿Por qué no estaría con ella? Cuando Leah entro fue mi turno para salir, sacando la fuerza que siempre me ha acompañado en mis desfiles y retomando la concentración pues no quería perder el equilibrio y caer frente a tanta gente y especialmente frente a él, salí a la pasarela con paso seguro.

Gracias a Dios tenia gafas oscuras tapando mis ojos, pues efectivamente estaba sentado al lado derecho casi al final de la pasarela, se veía tan hermoso como siempre, pero no lo detalle mucho, no quería desconcentrarme, cuando estuve cerca me concentre en otro punto del publico pues no quería que el supiera que lo estaba mirando, pero yo si podía sentir su mirada en mi todo el tiempo, aunque eso me ponía nerviosa también me hacia tener mas confianza, quería que viera todo lo que había cambiado y lo segura que era ahora, quería que viera lo diferente que era de mi hermana y lo mucho que pude conseguir por mis propios medios.

Di una vuelta cuando estuve en el final de la pasarela luego de desanudarme la pañoleta y ponerla en mi hombro, luego de unos segundos de pie ahí, me gire y lentamente regrese a los camerinos dando un suspiro de alivio cuando estuve adentro.

— ¡Bien!— grito Alice cuando estuve cerca

— Así se hace Bella, sabia que podías— dijo Rose rápidamente, alistándose pues luego de Irina seguía ella

— Sentía su mirada en mi todo el tiempo— le dije a Alice nerviosamente mientras me quitaba las gafas y el sombrero pues tenia que cambiarme rápido, seguía la ropa informal

— Eso es bueno, eres hermosa Bella, y Edward no va a despegar sus ojos de ti esta noche, prepárate para eso— yo la mire con algo de nervios pero rápidamente empecé a cambiarme.

Esta vez saldría con un jean azul desgastado ajustado al cuerpo, una blusa de tiras azul clara con detalles negros y blancos y unas zapatillas negras, Alice recogió levemente mi cabello en una cola y retoco mi brillo de labios sabor fresa, luego corrió a terminar de arreglar a las otras modelos mientras iban regresando de a una del primer desfile. Quince minutos después empezaron a salir para la ropa informal, de nuevo iría tras Leah así que en cuento entro, yo salí.

Esta vez no tenía las gafas para que me protegieran de Edward así que simplemente pase de largo a su lado mirando solo al frente, Carmen estaba sentada dos puestos más allá luego de Eleazar y justo al final de la pasarela, me sonrió cuando estuve parada frente a ella y yo le regrese la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, era una mujer encantadora; los flashes de las cámaras eran mas fuertes al no tener la protección de las gafas pero como ya estaba acostumbrada no fueron mayor problema para mi. Recuerdo que la primera vez que pise un desfile me puse muy nerviosa con tanto flash por aquí y por allá. Sonreí nuevamente al recordarlo, eso ya estaba superado.

Gire para regresar dentro y esta vez me sentí muchísimo mas segura, esto era lo mío, era mi territorio aquí yo no era la vulnerable, podía estar Edward, Tanya e incluso mis padres y yo no me afectaría por ello, por el contrario me sentiría muchísimo mejor por saber que llegue hasta aquí yo sola.

Rosalie aun estaba cambiándose para el traje informar así que solo me guiño un ojo desde lejos, Alice se acerco a mi con una botella de agua a felicitarme. Luego de que se hiciera el desfile de ropa informal, habría un acto especial de un grupo para animar un poco el evento y mientras tanto nosotras descansaríamos.

— ¡Todo esta saliendo perfecto!— me dijo Alice cuando hubo terminado de arreglar a todas para el desfile de traje informal— Rose, Kate y tu van a modelar mis vestidos de noche— dijo emocionada

— Si, debes estar muy contenta, además vino mucha gente, se recaudara mucho dinero—

— Si, la verdad es que vino más gente de la pensada. Pero aparte de eso ¿Por qué crees que la hueca de tu hermana no vino con Edward?—

— No tengo la menor idea Alice, se me hizo bastante raro, no creo que supieran que yo estaría, de lo contrario no lo dejaría venir—

— ¿Sera que terminaron?— pregunto ella animada

— No lo creo, y en tal caso de que lo hicieran, no me importa— ella me miro con reproche

— No mientas, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que si te importa—

— Si, pero eso no cambia las cosas, así termine con Tanya, las cosas no cambian para mi— Alice rodo los ojos

— En fin, tenemos descanso de veinte minutos— nos aviso a todas cuando las ultimas del desfile entraron al camerino.

El descanso resulto ser de quince minutos, pues rápidamente Alice había llegado con los vestidos de noche, trajo uno color vino para Rosalie, uno blanco para Kate y uno negro para mi, los tres eran largos, pegados hasta las caderas y sueltos hasta casi el piso, el mío era de tiras con un escote por toda la base de la espalda. Alice me recogió el cabello en un moño rápido pero bonito, el cual dejaría ver notablemente el escote, me puso unos aretes plateados y un collar igualmente de plata, tacones de punta triangular negros y _muy_ altos, la condenada abusaba de mi trabajo de modelo para ponerme los tacones que tanto le había rechazado en el pasado.

Luego de nuestro desfile, vendría uno de ropa interior de marca para caballeros, ellos habían pedido ser los últimos en modelar, nosotros no pusimos objeción así que este seria nuestro último desfile. Luego de varios minutos en los que todas estuvimos listas, y en el que Alice nos retocara el maquillaje, ella salió a la pasarela para anunciar el desfile de trajes de noche.

Las modelos empezaron a salir una a una, cuando fue mi turno de nuevo tome una respiración y me gire a Rosalie y Alice que como siempre me daban sonrisas de aliento. Camine con paso seguro y esta vez cuando estuviera cerca a Edward lo miraría, yo no tenia porque rehuirle, yo no había hecho nada malo. Bueno tal vez lo bese sin su permiso, pero fue un beso muy estúpido y rápido, así que no había porque avergonzarme por ello ¿O si? _No_ definitivamente no, especialmente cuando para mi había significado tanto.

Desde el momento en que salí sentí su mirada clavada en mí intensamente, así que cuando estuve cerca a él lo mire directamente y él pareció algo sorprendido por ello, le di una leve sonrisa que alcanzo a responderme con esa torcida que tanto me gustaba, antes de que siguiera caminando hasta el final de la pasarela. Me sentí algo animada, su presencia no me afectaba en el sentido de que me hacia flaquear, obviamente estaba nerviosa por verle, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Especialmente si llevas tantos años enamorada de él, pero no me sentía mal sabiendo que él estaba ahí mirándome, no me intimidaba, por el contrario me hacia sentir mas segura, mas dispuesta a mostrarle lo que se perdía.

Me quede unos segundos en el final del camino haciendo un par de poses para que pudieran apreciar el vestido, le sonreí a Carme y Eleazar antes de girarme de nuevo y regresar tranquilamente a los camerinos, esta vez Alice no estaba esperándome pues la vi hablando por teléfono y por su expresión debía ser Aro, estaba contándole como iba el desfile. No me cambie pues al final, todas saldríamos junto a Alice para dar los agradecimientos por la asistencia, Rosalie salió segundos después al tocar su turno y luego la tuve de nuevo junto a mí.

— Por fin terminamos, solo faltan los agradecimientos y podremos salir a disfrutar un poco del coctel y los siguientes actos—

— Si, además tenemos que reconocer que Alice ha estado fabulosa el día de hoy, ha hecho todo ella sola, y estos vestidos están preciosos— le dije

— Aro se pondrá feliz mañana al ver las criticas, según se ve serán muy buenas— dijo Rose sonriendo

— ¡Chicas! Prepárense para los agradecimientos— chillo Alice para todas y luego salió seguía por nosotras

Mientras Alice hablaba al público y daba las gracias por asistir y a la marca_ Vulturi_ por permitirle exhibir sus propias creaciones, mi mirada se dirigió a la de Edward que como siempre desde que salí estaba fija en mi, Rosalie que estaba tomada de mi mano, me dio un suave apretón para confirmarme lo que ya sabia, que él me estaba mirando. Nuevamente lo mire y esta vez Edward gesticulo un suave _"Hola"_ seguido de una gran sonrisa, le respondí con una sencilla sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, pues me había deslumbrado verle la cara de felicidad y no había encontrado fuerzas para mover los labios y responderle. Rosalie soltó una risita a mi lado al comprender mi situación, yo como respuesta me sonroje y gire mi cara hacia Alice que hablaba animada al público.

Cuando todo termino entramos a los camerinos para cambiarnos por nuestras ropas y poder disfrutar del coctel que ofrecían y ver el siguiente desfile de ropa interior para caballeros y los demás actos. En cuanto estuve lista me mire de nuevo al espejo del camerino, antes de salir del hotel no había reparado mucho en mi atuendo pero sabiendo que Edward estaba ahí afuera, era suficiente motivo para hacerlo. Tenia puesto un jean negro ajustado, una blusa de tiras blanca y unas botas negras de tacón bajo, no me queje mucho de mi atuendo, estaba algo sencilla pero a fin de cuentas siempre ha sido mi estilo y eso no había cambiado mucho. Limpie un poco mi maquillaje pues siempre he preferido un estilo más natural y me solté el peinado que Alice había hecho para el último desfile, dejando mi cabello suelto. Solo puse un poco de mi brillo labial sabor a fresa, que había sido un regalo de Aro para todas y sonreí ante la imagen, esa era _yo_, esa era la verdadera Bella Swan, la sencilla.

Busque a Rose y Alice con la mirada en el camerino pero ninguna daba señal de vida, en Alice era algo comprensible pues ella tenia que revisar todos los vestidos cuando terminara el desfile para estar segura de que estuvieran completos, pero Rose definitivamente no tenia escusa.

— Kate ¿Has visto a Rosalie?— le pregunte cuando ella estaba mirándose al mismo espejo que yo y arreglándose un poco el cabello enredado

— Creo que recibió una llamada de Emmett, la vi salir hacia el salón del coctel, tal vez fue a ver el desfile— yo asentí luego de darle las gracias y salí en su búsqueda

Había muchísima gente y el aire ahí estaba más fresco, agradecí eso, en el camerino se sentía mas calor pues entre todo el ajetreo de estarnos cambiando y el movernos de un lado para el otro hacían el ambiente mas pesado, pero acá afuera todo estaba mas tranquilo, aunque cuando empezaran a salir los modelos de ropa interior para caballero, las mujeres se empezarán a emocionar y tal vez el ambiente subirá unos cuantos grados. Reí por eso, pues en verdad los modelos estaban muy bien, pero las mujeres a veces exageraban.

Di una mirada a las puertas de salida en busca de Rosalie pues si estaba hablando por teléfono lo mas seguro es que saliera para charlar mas tranquilamente, así que empecé a caminar hacia las salidas en su búsqueda.

— Hola— sentí que me saludaron a mis espaldas y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, era Edward, no tenia ni que girarme, su voz era reconocible donde fuera.

Pasados unos segundos me gire y me lo encontré de frente, realmente estaba guapo, se veía mucho mejor que antes, sus facciones se marcaban algo mas maduras y sus ojos eran mas intensos y brillantes, también había crecido un poco, se notaba algo mas alto y fornido, estaba impresionante como siempre. Mi corazón de nuevo empezó a latir desenfrenadamente.

— Hola— logre responder suavemente

— Felicidades por el desfile, estuviste asombrosa— dijo sonriendo

— No fue la gran cosa, es solo mi trabajo— le dije restándole importancia— pero gracias de todos modos—

— ¿Buscabas a alguien?— me pregunto luego de unos segundos

— Si— le dije mirando de nuevo alrededor— a Rosalie, pero se esfumo, estaba hablando con Emmett así que lo mas seguro es que haya salido para hablar mas tranquila—

— ¿Te acompaño a buscarla?— yo alce las cejas algo sorprendida— Digo, si no te molesta— corrigió luego

— No hace falta, la verdad solo la buscaba para que viéramos juntas el evento, pero ya aparecerá— Edward asintió, lo vi llevarse la mano al cabello en un claro signo de nerviosismo, era muy característico en él ese gesto cuando iba a decir algo importante o cuando estaba frustrado por algo

— Bella— me dijo nervioso— ¿Podemos hablar?— yo solté una risita

— ¿Y que es lo que se supone que estamos haciendo? ¿Hablar, no?— él llevo de nuevo la mano a sus cabellos

— Me refiero, a en un lugar mas privado— yo incline un poco mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo miraba, ¿En privado? ¿Para que? ¿Habría pasado algo con mi familia?

— ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunte algo alarmada

— ¡No!— me contesto apresuradamente— Solo hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte, ¿Podemos o no?—

Yo lo mire directamente a los ojos, se veía nervioso, luego gire mi rostro por todo el salón viendo el evento. ¿Qué carajos me importaba el evento? Edward me estaba pidiendo hablar en privado ¿Qué me diría? Podría rechazar su oferta y quedarme viendo un evento, el cual ya había perdido todo el interés para mi o podría hablar con él y descubrir que quería. Después de todo lo que le dije en día de la graduación ¿Había algo importante que hablar? Recordé lo del beso y mi pequeña confesión de amor y me puse nerviosa, si mencionaba ese tema ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? ¡Bien! Pues ya vería que hacer en el momento, moría por hablar con él, me arriesgaría solo para pasar unos minutos junto a Edward ¿Qué podía perder?

— Claro que puedo— le dije luego de analizar mis opciones. Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio— pero entonces vas a tener que escoger el lugar tú, no conozco esta ciudad así que tendrás que ser mi guía— él asintió y me agarro por el codo para guiarme

— Por supuesto, vamos entonces—

— Espera— le dije cuando ya estábamos afuera— déjame enviarle un mensaje de texto a Alice para que luego no se preocupe cuando no me vea— él asintió y se alejo un par de pasos para darme privacidad

-

_Alice me ausentare el resto del desfile,_

_No me esperes para irnos,_

_Nos vemos en el hotel, luego te cuento,_

_Te quiero._

_Bella _

_-_

Cuando termine de enviar el mensaje me acerque a Edward para decirle que estaba lista, el me guio hasta el que debía ser su auto, un _Volvo C30 _plateado ultimo modelo, en el instituto Edward tenia un _Volvo S60R,_ por lo que veo no ha dejado la preferencia por esa marca. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y cuando estuve adentro y antes de que Edward tomara su lugar, mi teléfono sonó con la respuesta de Alice en otro mensaje.

-

_Okey no te preocupes, disfruta con Edward_

_Pero vas a tener que contarme todo y…_

_Con detalles, nos vemos en el hotel,_

_Te quiero._

_Alice_

_-_

Sonreí luego de guardar de nuevo mi teléfono, a Alice no se le escapaba ni una, ya me veía venir el interrogatorio cuando nos encontráramos en el hotel.

—*—


	4. ¿Amigos De Nuevo?

_**Summary: **__Una hermana perfecta, una familia que la ignora y un amor no correspondido llevan a Bella a buscar suerte en otra ciudad ¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo ese amor aparece frente a ella pidiendo ser amigos de nuevo?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**DEL ERROR AL AMOR **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**¿Amigos De Nuevo?**

—*—

_*-B-pov-*_

Cuando Edward entro al auto me puse nerviosa, ahora pensaba que tal vez no era buena idea haber aceptado irme con él sin saber a donde, no es que le tuviera miedo pero no tenia la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar y de lo que íbamos a hablar. El arranco el auto en silencio y puso algo de música, me relaje un poco al escuchar la suave música clásica pues viajar en completo silencio seria muy tedioso, recosté mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventanilla y observe el camino sin decir palabra alguna, si él quería hablar conmigo, era él quien tenia que comenzar a hablar, no yo.

Condujo unos cinco minutos y luego se aparco a un lado de la carretera y apago el motor del auto, el lugar era tranquilo y no habían muchos transeúntes a esa hora, comprendí que nos quedaríamos en el auto conversando.

— Hablemos aquí, no creo que haya un lugar más tranquilo que el auto— yo asentí simplemente— Bella yo…— comenzó nervioso, yo simplemente lo mire en silencio esperando que continuara— quería pedirte perdón— mi corazón se acelero— aunque la ultima vez que nos vimos no dejaste que lo hiciera y alegaste que no nos volveríamos a ver, las cosas han resultado diferentes y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo no quiero perder la ocasión para pedirte disculpas por todo, me porte mal y no voy a tratar de darte escusas para librar mi culpa porque no las tengo, y porque se que nadie mas que yo es responsable de lo que paso. Aunque tal vez ya no te importe, pero de verdad me siento mal por eso, no era mi intención hacerte sentir de ese modo y ahora me da vergüenza la actitud que tuve contigo y me arrepiento mucho de cómo se dieron las cosas, se que tal vez para ti es algo pasado pero no sabes lo feliz que me harías si me concedieras tu perdón— me dijo serio. Yo tome un respiro antes de hablar

— No hay nada que perdonar— le dije seria— ya todo eso esta en el pasado, lo que importa es que ahora reconoces tu error, todos nos equivocamos Edward yo no te dije todas esas cosas con la intención de que te vivieras lamentando por ello, solo quería hacerte ver mi punto de vista, es todo, tampoco es que quisiera que me buscaras para que te perdonara, así que todo queda por la paz— le dije sonriendo— antes yo quería pedirte una disculpa— él alzo ambas cejas sorprendido— ese día estaba muy susceptible y creo que me desquite contigo, tampoco era justo que yo te tratara de ese modo y te dijera todas esas cosas, así que si tu me pides disculpas a mi yo también lo hago contigo—

— De ninguna manera— se apresuro a decir— todo eso me lo merecía, no tienes porque disculparte Bella, el que cometió el error fui yo, no tu— dijo sonriendo con melancolía

— Bueno pues entonces no hay nada que perdonar a nadie así que, nada de lamentaciones— dije de nuevo sonriendo

— Tu siempre siendo tan buena, de verdad no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento por lo que paso. Pero tienes razón, eso esta en el pasado y el pasado no se puede arreglar, solo podemos preocuparnos por el presente y el futuro ¿No?— yo asentí— por eso, y aunque se que no me lo merezco pero, ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?— me dijo nerviosamente y tendiéndome su mano. Yo lo mire algo impresionada pero tome su mano sonriendo

— Claro que si. Podemos volver a ser amigos— Edward sonrió y lanzo un suspiro de alivio, lo que hizo después no me lo esperaba, me jalo hasta él y me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras hablaba

— Gracias Bella, no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mi y las culpas que me liberas con ello— yo solo pude responder su abrazo en silencio

Él tampoco tenia idea de lo que significa esto para mi, él no sabia lo mucho que había soñado con este momento y lo bien que me sentía con ese abrazo. Me dio un suave beso en la frente antes de separarse, el corazón de nuevo se me acelero y agradecí la poca luz que había dentro del auto pues en mi rostro no tardo en aparecer un sonrojo.

— Bien, ya que somos amigos de nuevo, cuéntame ¿Hasta cuando te quedas en New York?— me pregunto él tranquilamente, yo recompuse mi semblante antes de hablar

— Hasta mañana, partimos al medio día— le respondí

— Que lastima, se quedan poco tiempo— dijo algo triste

— Tenemos que volver rápido, Rosalie se casa en un mes más y aun hay muchas cosas que preparar—

— ¡Es cierto! Se van a casar, me llego la invitación esta mañana— me entusiasme por ello, aunque fuéramos amigos, ambos vivíamos en ciudades diferentes, pero al menos lo podría ver de nuevo en la boda de Emmett y Rose. Pero ¿Y si iba en compañía de mi hermana? ¿Aun estarían juntos? ¿Seria muy imprudente preguntarle? Pero, a fin de cuentas él fue quien propuso que fuéramos amigos ¿Era normal preguntarle eso a un amigo? ¿No?

— ¿Iras?— le pregunte

— Claro que si, hace mucho que no veo a Emmett, debe estar mas gigante que antes— comento divertido

— Si, no tienes idea cuanto, a veces pienso que nunca dejara de crecer— él soltó una risita— Edward— le dije seria, él dejo de sonreír y me miro igual— ¿Cómo están todos en Forks?— sabia a que me refería, no tenia que explicar de quienes hablaba

— Bien, o eso creo, hace mucho que no voy a Forks— dijo tranquilamente

— Pero ¿tu y…?— no me dejo terminar

— No, Tanya y yo ya no tenemos nada— me dijo sereno y levantando los hombros para restarle importancia. De nuevo sentí mi corazón acelerarse de alegría

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte con cuidado, no quería revivir algún episodio que le trajera tristeza o algo

— Digamos que, abrí los ojos— dijo riendo, yo lo mire y estaba a punto de preguntar, pero preferí guardar silencio, aun así Edward continuo dándome las explicaciones que silenciosamente le pedía— las cosas cuando te fuiste cambiaron mucho Bella— dijo tomándome una mano y aprisionándola entra las dos suyas, yo me sentí muy bien con ese pequeño gesto— yo estaba tan ciego que no tenia la menor idea de lo que pasaba en tu casa contigo, pero al ver la forma tan tranquila en la que te dejaron ir confirme tus palabras, empecé a hacerles preguntas y sus evasivas y algunas respuestas me lo dijeron todo, esa noche ni siquiera hubo cena de graduación, me fui de esa casa hecho una furia, Tanya estuvo llamándome durante las siguientes dos semanas y yo no le contestaba ninguna, al final fue hasta mi casa y hablamos, volvimos… pero las cosas no fueron igual, cada vez descubrí facetas de tu hermana que no me gustaron nada y la verdad estaba con ella por costumbre, casi ni nos veíamos, hablábamos poco y así nos fuimos distanciando. Cuando vinimos a New York para empezar la universidad, las cosas empeoraron, nos distanciamos mucho mas, la universidad no nos dejaba mucho tiempo libre y yo procuraba tener ese tiempo también ocupado, pero todo exploto hace dos semanas—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte algo sorprendida

— Bueno… veras— dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, claramente nervioso— una compañera de la universidad me dio una revista— dijo aun dudoso en continuar— en la que salías tu en la portada— yo abrí los ojos asombrada— Cuando ella la vio armo un escándalo tremendo, pero por las razones mas estúpidas del mundo—

— ¿Por qué razón?— pregunte curiosa, no podía imaginar la cara de mi hermana al ver que Edward tenia una revista en la que yo salía

— Empezó a decir tonterías y a cuestionar el hecho de que fueras modelo, incluso dijo que ella se merecía mas estar en esa portada que tu— _¿Cómo?_ Yo pensando que sentiría celos, pero claro ahora recuerdo que ella en verdad no lo quería, pero su comentario de que ella se vería mejor de verdad era el colmo

— ¿Por qué no me extraña?— pregunte más para mí que para él, Edward soltó una risita

— Estaba tan furiosa que hasta daba gracia, incluso le dije que te tenia envidia— yo alce ambas cejas asombrada

— ¡¿Tu que?!— Exclame— ¡Dios! No puedo ni imaginármela— dije riendo

— No, no te lo imaginas, casi se muere, continuo discutiendo y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, un tema dio paso a otro y al final Tanya salió diciéndome que tenia otro y que se iba a casar con él— dijo riendo y yo me quede en shock ¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo cuando tu novia y prometida de decía que se casaba con otro?— No pongas esa cara Bella— me dijo aun riendo

— Es que no se que cara poner, tu estas tan tranquilo luego de lo que te dijo que no te comprendo—

— Ya te lo dije, las cosas entre los dos habían cambiado mucho y yo desde antes ya tenia claro que no me casaría con Tanya, es mas ni siquiera se que me motivo a pensarlo la primera vez, ella pensó que yo me arrodillaría a llorarle y suplicarle, pero cuando le dije que me sacaba un problema de encima al ser ella quien terminara esa farsa se fue bufando y dando un portazo— yo no pude evitarlo y me puse a reír, solo imaginar la cara de mi hermana haciendo una rabieta me daba mucha gracia

— Pobre del hombre que se case con ella— dije de nuevo mas para mi— no sabes la lastima que me da, mi hermana es realmente terrible cuando quiere serlo—

— Si, creo que ya puedo dar fe de eso—

— ¿Y dime?— pregunte luego de unos segundos en silencio y queriendo cambiar un poco el tema de mi hermana— ¿Cómo va la universidad? ¿Qué esas estudiando?—

— Música— dijo simplemente

— Vaya, no optaste por seguir los pasos de Carlisle— le dije— siempre debatiste entre la música y la medicina— volví a decir mas para mi que para él

— Si, dos cosas totalmente diferentes, pero ambas me gustan por igual, aun así, a veces acompaño a mi padre en algunas operaciones, me gusta mucho ver esas cosas, pero la que me sorprendiste fuiste tu ¿Por qué escogiste Comunicación Social?—

— Quería probar algo nuevo, cuando fuimos a la universidad para inscribirnos aun no tenia muy seguro que escoger, pero cuando entramos a Comunicación Social y detalle bien la carrera me gusto y al final Rose y yo terminamos estudiándolo—

— Vaya, ¿Cómo terminaste siendo modelo?— me pregunto curioso y yo ya me estaba preguntando cuando tardaría en hacer esa pregunta, era lógico que me la hicieran, pero no me molestaba, para nada

Continuamos hablando de todo un poco, de algunas cosas que hicimos en este tiempo sin vernos, de los nuevos discos de música preferidos, libros, en fin, de todo un poco, resumidamente nos contamos lo que hicimos estando lejos el uno del otro. Luego de un rato mire mi reloj de mano y me asombre.

— ¡Mierda! Son las doce de la noche— el tiempo se había ido volando— creo que debo irme, mañana tenemos que partir y no he empacado nada— dije algo melancólica por el hecho de separarme de nuevo de Edward

— Es cierto, esta tarde, pero el tiempo siempre va rápido cuando disfrutas— yo asentí por eso— entonces te llevo a tu hotel, ¿En donde te estas hospedando?— me pregunto

— En _Hudson Hotel_, ahí estamos hospedadas todas— le dije, Edward asintió y arranco a toda velocidad, quince minutos después estábamos frente a mi hotel

— Es una pena que mañana tenga que viajar en la mañana hasta Seattle— Edward me había contado que mañana presenciaría una cirugía en Seattle con su padre— me encantaría despedirme en el aeropuerto, pero supongo que será en otra ocasión— comento algo triste

— Si ya nos veremos en el matrimonio de Emmett y Rosalie, después de todo vas a ir— le dije sonriendo él respondió mi gesto— bueno Edward, fue un gusto hablar contigo y saber que somos amigos de nuevo, nos vemos después, buenas noches— dije abriendo la puerta para salir

— Espera— me dijo deteniéndome de un brazo y haciéndome girar hacia él— la ultima vez que te despediste de mi, lo hiciste con un beso— el corazón se me detuvo— es justo que esta vez yo haga lo mismo—

Y sin darme tiempo a razonar me dio un beso en los labios, pero, no se podía comparar con el que yo le había dado a el año y medio atrás, yo le había dado un beso fugaz, un simple rose, Edward me estaba dando un beso de verdad y no saben lo feliz que me sentía por ello. Sin poder evitarlo le correspondí, suave y lentamente abrí mis labios para responderle, el beso era suave y lento, sin prisas ni desesperos, además los labios de Edward sabían tan dulces que estaba disfrutando cada roce, mas si combinábamos el sabor a fresa que dejaba mi brillo labial, era una mescla _adictiva_, jamás imagine compartir un beso como este con él y mucho menos que fuera él mismo el que lo iniciara. Luego de un rato y después de que necesitáramos aire para respirar nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos y sentí mi rostro caliente por el sonrojo, Edward tenia el rostro sin expresión, pero aun así tranquilo, por otro lado yo debía tener una cara de confusión terrible.

— Ahora si son buenas noches Bella, que tengas un buen viaje— dijo ahora dándome esa sonrisa torcida, yo aun estaba en shock así que alcance a responderle un "buenas noches para ti también" y a salir del auto rápidamente, en cuanto entre al hotel solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y analice lo que había sucedido.

_¡Había besado a Edward! no, corrección, ¡Él me había besado a mi! Y solo Dios sabe lo feliz que estaba en estos momentos. _

Luego de unos minutos en los que pude componer mi semblante pero no así el errático latir de mi corazón, subí al ascensor y cuando llegue al piso decimo baje corriendo hasta mi habitación. Al menos Alice no estaba esperándome como la mama preocupada y chismosa que a veces era, de todas formas, mañana no me salvaría del interrogatorio. Dándome una ducha rápida y cambiándome por mi pijama para estar mas cómoda, me fui derecho a la cama y dormí como nunca, la sonrisa estúpida no se borraba de mi rostro ni aun estando dormida.

—*—

— ¡¡Despierta!!— sentí que gritaban casi en mi oído, estaba durmiendo tranquila cuando sentí que brincaban a mi lado y me gritaban, me desperté sobresaltada y trate de levantarme pero perdí el equilibrio y caí de la cama, cuando había reaccionado del shock vi a Alice y Rosalie sentadas en mi cama ambas mirándome con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro

— ¡¿Pero están locas?! ¡Casi me matan de un susto!— ambas soltaron una risita, yo me levante y me senté junto a ellas

— Sentimos despertarte de tu maravilloso sueño, pero tenias una sonrisa tan estúpida en el rostro que me sentí en la obligación de hacerlo ¿Qué estabas soñando?— dijo Alice, no me acordaba de haber soñado nada, pero lo mas seguro es que solo hubiera sido con el beso de Edward, no había apartado su imagen ni en sueños

— Ni siquiera se si estaba soñando— les respondí

— Lo estabas— aseguro Rosalie— estabas hablando dormida como siempre— yo la mire preocupada

— ¿Qué dije?— ambas compartieron una mirada de complicidad

— Mas bien dinos ¿Qué hiciste anoche? No hacías otra cosa que mencionar a Edward, ¿Sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo que no lo haces?— me pregunto Rosalie, mi rostro se sonrojo

— ¡Cuéntanos! Tienes que agradecer al menos que no nos quedamos esperándote anoche ¿A que hora llegaste?— chillo Alice

— Pasadas las doce— ambas volvieron a mirarse

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?— solté un suspiro y me prepare para hablar

Estuvimos veinte minutos hablando sobre lo que paso con Edward, lo que el me dijo y finalmente lo del beso, ambas gritaron y brincaron emocionadas pero yo les reste importancia alegando que, solo fue porque yo también le había robado un beso en el pasado.

— Bella, por amor a Dios, eso no es escusa suficiente para que te besara, además de haber sido así te habría robado un beso tal cual tu lo hiciste, rápido y fugaz. Pero Edward se tomo las "molestias" de darte un beso completo— dijo Alice

— No lo se Alice, de todos modos no quiero hacerme ilusiones, él esta aquí y yo en Los Ángeles, no tenemos oportunidad de nada—

— Te equivocas Bella— me dijo Rosalie— cuando uno verdaderamente quiere algo la distancia es lo de menos—

— Bien, pero Edward tampoco me dijo nada, solo me beso y nada mas, así que ¿Por qué no vamos a empacar y dejamos este tema finalizado?— ambas me miraron y luego se miraron entre ellas, aceptaron, pero era lógico que el tema no estaba finalizado. Por ahora era suficiente, ya vería como aguantarlas después

Ambas me ayudaron a empacar pues ellas ya lo habían hecho la noche pasada, dos horas mas tarde teníamos todo listo y luego de darme una ducha y cambiarme estábamos partiendo rumbo al aeropuerto, no pude evitar sentir algo de tristeza al saber que me iba de nuevo lejos de Edward, pero eso era algo que había elegido hace tiempo y que hasta ahora me había funcionado, mi vida había cambiado para bien aun sin él, y aunque Edward ya no estuviera con mi hermana, mi hogar ya estaba establecido y no podía cambiarlo solo porque el había regresado. Si algún día íbamos a tener algo, ya se daría, por ahora debía continuar igual que antes.

Luego de registrarnos y de esperar treinta minutos en la sala de espera abordamos el avión rumbo a Los Ángeles, rumbo a nuestro hogar.

—*—


	5. ¿Qué Haces Aquí?

_**Summary: **__Una hermana perfecta, una familia que la ignora y un amor no correspondido llevan a Bella a buscar suerte en otra ciudad ¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo ese amor aparece frente a ella pidiendo ser amigos de nuevo?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**DEL ERROR AL AMOR **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cinco**

**¿Qué Haces Aquí?**

—*—

_*-B-pov-*_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el desfile, mi vida aparentemente había transcurrido igual que antes de encontrarme de nuevo a Edward, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado nuestros teléfonos para estar comunicándonos y aunque obviamente por Emmett podíamos conseguirlos fácilmente yo no se lo he pedido y al parecer él tampoco. Y si digo que mi vida continuo igual aparentemente es porque seguía haciendo lo mismo de antes, pero la diferencia es que no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, no podía dejar de penar en él y en el beso que nos dimos, tenia marcados todos esos segundos que compartimos en mi cabeza y dudo que pueda sacarlos fácilmente.

Estaba llegando a casa luego de un día extenuante con Rosalie y Alice, en el que Alice nos hizo una prueba de vestuario, ella seria la madrina de bodas de Rose y yo la dama de honor, así que nos había tenido dos horas paradas mientras ella arreglaba detalle a los vestidos. Había dejado que regresara a casa temprano pues hoy se mudaba mi nueva compañera de piso, luego de que Rosalie se cambiara con Emmett había puesto un cartel en la universidad buscando compañera de piso. Se preguntaran ¿Para que quiero vivir con una extraña? Bueno pues la verdad es que me siento algo sola, sonara raro pero, al comienzo habíamos empezado a vivir las tres juntas, primero Alice se fue con Jasper y cuando fue el turno de Rose, me sentí muy sola, ya me había acostumbrado a compartir el piso así que pensé que no seria mala idea alquilar la habitación a alguna chica de la universidad.

Hace tres días me había llamado la señora Cope, la secretaria de la universidad para decirme que una chica estaba interesada en mi oferta y si yo aceptaba se mudaría hoy, acepte así que estoy yendo a casa pues pronto llegara y ella aun no tiene la llave. Solo esperaba que fuera buena compañera de piso, no estaría nada mal alguien como Ángela Weber una chica de mi clase, ella es realmente mi tipo de compañera ideal. Aunque luego de vivir con un terremoto como Alice y una excéntrica como Rosalie, podía aguantar todo.

Llegue al apartamento alrededor de la una de la tarde, mi compañera vendría a las dos, así que decidí hacer algo de almuerzo para las dos, pues imagino que con la mudanza no tendrá tiempo de almorzar antes de venir. Justo cuando termine de hacer macarrones con queso el timbre del apartamento sonó, me lave las manos antes de ir a abrir; corrí hasta la puerta y cuando lo hice abrí la boca sorprendida. No lo podía creer o estaba alucinando o me estaban jugando una broma.

— ¿Edward?— pregunte incrédula cuando lo vi con un par de maletas y cajas a su lado

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto sorprendido

— Como que ¿Qué hago aquí? Aquí vivo— él entorno una ceja

— ¿Aquí vives? Pero si mi compañero de piso seria un hombre—

— Se supone que la mía seria mujer… un momento, ¿Tu compañero? ¿Te mudas aquí a Los Ángeles?— pregunte cuando caí en cuenta

— Si, ¿No te lo había dicho? Me cambie de universidad, pero eso ahora no importa, en la universidad me dieron esta dirección cuando llame hace tres días, la secretaria debió equivocarse— cambio el tema y lo deje pasar, luego le preguntaría porque se mudaba

— Si, claramente me había dicho que eras mujer— dije riendo

— Pues hasta donde yo se, soy hombre— dijo mirando hacia su pantalón, precisamente a su entrepierna, yo me sonroje, pues había seguido su mirada hasta sus pantalones, pero antes de que él levantara la cabeza desvié mi mirada

— En todo caso hubo un error— dije cambiando el tema

— Eso veo, pero no te preocupes ya mismo llamo a la secretaria para ver que paso—

— Primero pasa Edward, no te vas a quedar ahí afuera todo el rato, entra— le dije abriendo la puerta del todo y dejándolo entrar, él entro empujando las cajas y maletas con él— ¿quieres algo de tomar? Hice macarrones con queso para el almuerzo por si gustas—

— Eso suena bastante bien, creo que acepto tu oferta, pero primero déjame llamar— yo asentí y Edward saco su móvil para llamar a la universidad, cruzo un par de palabras con la secretaria y dando un suspiro colgó

— ¿Qué te dijo la señora Cope?— le pregunte

— Al parecer ella no me entendió bien y me confundió con una mujer— dijo rodando los ojos yo solté una risita— así que la dirección que me dio es correcta y tu "compañera" de piso soy yo, en fin, de todas formas puedo quedarme en un hotel mientras consigo algo— dijo alzando los hombros

— No hace falta— le dije— no me sentiré bien si te vas a un hotel, puedes quedarte— le dije, de verdad no me sentía bien sabiendo que él estaba en algún hotel mientras yo tenia forma de hospedarlo, él alzo ambas cejas— si quieres claro— me apresure a añadir

— No quiero incomodarte Bella, ni tampoco que aceptes forzada, de verdad, no es necesario—

— Nadie me esta forzando, en serio puedes quedarte, no tengo problema, si había pedido que mi compañera fuera mujer es porque no pensaba vivir con ningún hombre desconocido pero, contigo es diferente, no tengo problema, se que no eres un loco psicópata— dije riendo, internamente estaba rezando para que aceptara, sin importar el motivo por el que esto hubiera pasado, no importaba nada más, ¿Cuándo tendría una oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca como ahora? Tal vez el destino estaba jugando sus cartas y si desaprovechaba esto luego me lamentaría. _¡La sordera de la señora Cope no estaría por segunda vez para ayudarme! _

— Bien, entonces acepto— dijo sonriendo abiertamente— prometo ser buen compañero de piso— dijo llevándose una mano al corazón, haciendo un juramento en broma. Yo rodé los ojos

— Okey entonces déjame mostrarte tu habitación para que llevemos tus cosas y luego vamos a almorzar—

Lleve a Edward a la antigua habitación de Rosalie donde él descargo las maletas y llevo las cajas, le di un pequeño tour por el apartamento antes de que decidiéramos almorzar.

— ¿Alice también vivió con ustedes no?— me pregunto mientras comíamos

— Si, luego de que se fuera, Rose y yo decidimos hacer el pequeño estudio en su habitación, ninguna quiso una compañera nueva, la habitación del estudio es bastante amplia, si quieres puedes poner algún sillón o algo que gustes aun hay espacio de sobra— le respondí

— ¿Estaría mal si traigo mi piano? Aun esta en mi apartamento de NY, pensaba enviarlo de regreso a la casa de mis padres, pero si me permites tenerlo aquí, con gusto lo traigo—

— ¿El de cola blanco? ¿Aun lo tienes?— él asintió— ¿De verdad has trasladado ese piano de ciudad a ciudad?— pregunte incrédula, de nuevo asintió— no puedo creerlo— dije riendo

— No lo puedo evitar, es mi mas preciado tesoro y si pensaba estudiar música no podía apartarme de el— dijo haciéndose el dramático, luego sonrió

— Lo imagino, pero obvio puedes traerlo, hay espacio de sobra en esa habitación, aunque no se como lo subirás hasta este quinto piso—

— Ya hare la forma, pero de que subirá, subirá—

Continuamos charlando por un rato, él se ofreció a lavar los platos y aunque me negué a que lo hiciera, al final termino haciéndolo. Luego lo acompañe a su habitación y le ayude a desempacar las cajas, no eran muchas cosas y en poco tiempo acabamos, luego Edward hizo un par de llamadas para arreglar el traslado de su piano y habían quedado en traérselo en dos días mas, entre tanto llego la noche y pedimos pizza para cenar, después nos despedimos, marchando cada uno a su habitación para dormir.

Después de acostarme y antes de que el sueño me invadiera, pensé en el raro día de hoy, no tenia la menor idea de que pasaría a partir de mañana, pero tampoco quería pensar en eso, _¡Edward estaba viviendo conmigo!_ El resto importaba un carajo, lo que llegara a pasar tocaría afrontarlo en el momento, por ahora solo quería dormir.

—*—

_*-E-pov-*_

La mañana siguiente en la que me mude con Bella, desperté muy temprano y decidí hacer algo para ambos de desayunar, pues Bella al parecer seguida dormida. Ayer que llegue no lo podía creer, esta bien que yo había planeado cambiarme de universidad y de ciudad para buscarla pero, esto había sido sorprendente, resultar siendo su compañero de piso había sido toda una coincidencia pero iba a tomarlo como una señal del destino para no darme por vencido y conquistarla. Definitivamente tendría que darle las gracias a la Señora Cope por el inmenso favor que inconscientemente me había hecho.

Saber que de ahora en adelante voy a vivir con ella y compartir todo el tiempo que sea posible, me pone realmente feliz, esta será la mejor manera para redimirme por todo lo que paso tiempo atrás, iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por tenerla, claro que al final todo dependía de ella. Bella me había dicho año y medio atrás que estaba enamorada de mí y aunque me había respondido el beso en NY sin chistar, yo no había querido preguntarle nada ni mucho menos mencionar más el tema. Me daba miedo que me dijera que ya no sentía nada y que me había olvidado. Prefería mil veces ir investigándolo por mi cuenta y ver sus reacciones, si veía que ella tal vez aun sentía algo por mi, iba a seguir adelante con mi intención de estar con ella, pero si por el contrario Bella no mostraba nada hacia mi, entonces iba a ser un buen perdedor y me apartaría lamentando mis errores.

Abrí la nevera y saque un par de cosas para el desayuno, a partir de ahora compartiríamos los gastos así que no me haría problemas en gastar lo poco que había, pues luego cuando se acabara yo compraría lo que hiciera falta. Hice algo rápido para el desayuno y cuando estaba por ir a despertar a Bella el teléfono sonó, dude en si contestar o no, pero al final decidí hacerlo, después de todo yo iba a vivir ahí también.

— ¿Hola?— conteste

— _Lo siento, creo que me equivoque_— dijo la voz al otro lado

— ¡Espera! ¿Alice?— pregunte reconociéndola

— _Si, ¿Quién…? ¡¿Edward?!—_ pregunto con voz asombrada

— Hola—

— _Pero ¡¿Qué carajos haces ahí?!_—

— Aquí vivo— le dije riendo

— _¿Qué? Pero… es la primera vez en mi vida que no entiendo nada_— dijo con voz frustrada, yo solté una pequeña carcajada

— Desde ahora seré el compañero de piso de Bella, hubo un mal entendido y aquí termine, pero mejor que te lo explique ella, ¿Llamas para hablar con Bella no?—

— _Si_— dijo aun desconcertada— _quedamos en encontrarnos hoy para terminar algunos detalles de los vestidos para la boda de Rosalie, pero conociéndola se que se le olvido, así que llamo a recordárselo_—

— Creo que si se olvido, aun duerme, déjame despertarla y te la pasó—

— _Okey, hablamos después Edward— _

Aun con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano camine hasta la habitación de Bella y toque la puerta, luego de sentir un fuerte golpe, una maldición, pasos rápidos y un _"Demonios, Alice me va a matar"_, Bella abrió la puerta asustada. Se veía mucho mejor que en el desfile, tenia una pijama de short corto y una blusa de tiras ambos ajustados al cuerpo y color negro, el cabello enredado y la cara aun adormilada, la visión se me hizo demasiado sexy.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto aun medio dormida

— Alice al teléfono— le dije simplemente mientras le entregaba el teléfono, ella lo recibió con cara de horror

— ¡Alice, perdón, me quede dormida!— empezó a decir justo cuando se pego el teléfono a la oreja, solo alcance a escuchar unos cuantos chillidos que traspasaban el teléfono

— Bella, hice el desayuno, te lo dejo en la cocina para cuando termines— le avise, ella asintió levemente mientras corría al armario a buscar ropa y continuaba con el teléfono aun pegado a ella, lo mas seguro es que Alice le estuviera dando un sermón y pidiendo explicaciones por mi presencia aquí, me sentí mal por ella, Alice era terrible cuando quería serlo y lo peor de todo es que la mayoría del tiempo le gustaba ser terrible

Después de unos veinte minutos Bella salió cambiada con ropa de calle, comió un poco de desayuno y luego salió apresurada. Me dijo que quedaba en casa, que hiciera lo que quisiera y que hablábamos en la noche, me dio una copia de la llave y luego se fue casi corriendo.

Pase el día terminando de arreglar un poco mi nueva habitación, salí a comprar unos cuantos tarros de pintura pues la habitación tenia mucho color rosa para mi gusto, así que unos tonos azules y verdes no le vendrían nada mal, luego de terminar con la habitación fui a la que ocuparía mi piano, Bella tenia razón, sobraba espacio para poder ponerlo, reacomode los muebles del lugar para que todo quedara mejor, solo esperaba que Bella no se disgustara por ello y en tal caso los volvería a poner en su lugar.

Cuando salía del cuarto Bella justo entraba con cara de cansancio y arrastrando los pies, pedimos algo para cenar y le conté sobre los cambios que hice, a ella no le disgusto ninguno y luego de ver el estudio me aseguro que incluso se veían mejor de esa forma, luego se disculpo por irse a dormir temprano pero venia muerta. Yo le reste importancia y le dije que también me iría a descansar. Me fui a mi habitación y echándole un último vistazo al lugar me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, Bella ya se encontraba en la cocina y había hecho el desayuno, así que me senté junto a ella a hacerle compañía.

— Ayer que hice el desayuno note que se esta acabando la comida, ¿Te parece bien si esta vez la compro yo?— le pregunte

— Me parece bien, Rose y yo nos turnábamos para hacerlo, podemos hacerlo igual— yo asentí— si quieres te acompaño tengo que comprar un par de cosas para mi— me dijo ella

— Claro, vamos luego del desayuno, al medio día me traen el piano y quiero estar a tiempo— ella asintió— ¿No se supone que debes salir con gafas de sol y tapando que nadie te vea?— le pregunte cuando bajábamos al estacionamiento para ir al supermercado, ella soltó una risita

— Yo soy una simple novata Edward, no soy _Britney Spears_, a mi no me acosan miles de paparazzi desesperados por una foto mía, así que puedo andar tranquila, es mas, ni siquiera tengo auto— yo alce ambas cejas sin poder creerlo, ella nunca había tenido auto en el instituto pero puedo adivinar que la razón fue para poder costear el de su hermana, pero ahora que tenia el dinero suficiente no lo compraba

— Vaya, no imagine eso— ella sonrió

— Aun así se conducir pero, como vivía con Rosalie siempre salíamos en su auto, nunca vi la necesidad de comprarme uno—

— Ya veo, bueno entonces ahora saldremos siempre en el mío— le dije sonriendo y ella me miro algo sorprendida— ¿Por qué me miras así? Vamos a ir a la misma universidad, ¿No pensaras que me iré en auto y te dejare ir a pie, no?— Bella negó varias veces con la cabeza

— Okey, no me puedo negar— dijo riendo

Llegamos al estacionamiento y subimos al Volvo, en menos de quince minutos estábamos entrando al supermercado para comprar todo lo necesario, entre los dos llenamos el carrito pues era justo comprar lo que a ambos nos gustaba, lo bueno fue que teníamos gustos muy parecidos, cuando consideramos que era suficiente comida para al menos una semana fuimos a pagar y luego de regreso al apartamento.

A las doce en punto llego mí amado piano, con mucho cuidado los de la mudanza lo aforraron en mantas y amarraron para subirlo por el balcón, pues al ascensor no entraba, estuve pendiente todo el tiempo y rezando que no se fuera a soltar y hacerse añicos contra el piso, afortunadamente no paso nada malo y después de media hora ya tenia mi piano ubicado en el estudio.

— Bien ya tienes tu amado piano— dijo Bella sonriendo y acercándose al piano— ¿Por qué no tocas algo? Hace mucho que no te escucho hacerlo— yo sonreí abiertamente

— Claro, ven— dije palmeando la butaca del piano para que me hiciera compañía— ¿Qué quieres que toque?—

— Siempre me gusto como interpretabas _Für __Elise____— y en cuanto lo dijo empecé a tocar, era una de mis preferidas _

Así estuvimos por un rato, entre _Claro de luna_ de _Debussy _y _Kiss The Rain_ de _Yiruma_, Bella cayo dormida en mi hombro, deje de tocar y lleve mi mano a su mejilla, de verdad había sido un imbécil al haberla tenido siempre cerca de mi y haberla ignorado, Bella era simplemente incomparable, simplemente perfecta, aunque ella no lo creyera y al haber estado siempre bajo la presión de ser comparada con su hermana, ella era mil veces mejor que Tanya, no tenia nada que lamentarse, ella tenia todo lo que una mujer debía tener, al menos lo que yo consideraba debía tener. No solo era hermosa, también tenía un gran corazón y no era para nada vanidosa, se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma. ¿Qué más se podía pedir en una mujer? _Nada más_.

Con cuidado de no despertarla la tome en mis brazos y la cargue para llevarla hasta su habitación, la deposite en la cama con igual cuidado y la observe unos segundos mas admirando su semblante tranquilo, la amaba demasiado, de verdad estaba loco por ella, solo esperaba que ella aun sintiera algo por mi, solo me quedaba rezar para que me correspondiera. Le di un fugaz beso en los labios y salí de su habitación, la dejaría descansar esta tarde y la despertaría a la hora de la cena.__

—*—


	6. Noticias Amarillistas

_**Summary: **__Una hermana perfecta, una familia que la ignora y un amor no correspondido llevan a Bella a buscar suerte en otra ciudad ¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo ese amor aparece frente a ella pidiendo ser amigos de nuevo?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**DEL ERROR AL AMOR **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Seis**

**Noticias Amarillistas**

—*—

_*-B-pov-*_

Abrí los ojos luego de haber tenido un placentero descanso, recuerdo haber estado con Edward en el piano y de a pocos me sentí adormecida, luego fue imposible abrir los ojos y me quede profundamente dormida. Cuando estuve completamente despierta vi que estaba en mi habitación, lo mas seguro es que Edward me hubiera cargado hasta aquí, sentí mi cara enrojecer por ello, luego me gire al reloj de mi mesita de noche y abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¡eran las ocho veintitrés de la mañana! Había dormido toda la tarde y noche de ayer, vaya, con razón me sentía tan descansada.

Pero es que Alice de verdad había abusado de mi, a ese pequeño demonio no le bastaba con lo que tenia que aguantar siendo modelo, ella también me había hecho medir montones de ropa y posar por horas para arreglar detalles, ¡y que decir cuando fuimos al centro comercial! Eso había sido terrorífico, además hay que sumarle el escándalo que me armo porque no le había contado que Edward seria mi compañero de cuarto ¡Como si para mi no hubiera sido también una sorpresa! Me había sometido a millones de preguntas y luego se había puesto a sacar conclusiones del motivo por el que Edward se había mudado precisamente a la misma universidad que nosotras.

Y la verdad para mi también era realmente sospechoso, no quería hacerme ilusiones, pero Alice tenia razón, era realmente raro que Edward después de que habíamos quedado en ser amigos, sorpresivamente se hubiera trasladado a la misma universidad que yo, varias veces había intentado preguntarle, pero al final me arrepentía pues me daba miedo que su respuesta no fuera lo que yo esperaba, por eso prefería seguir como si nada. Él no había mencionado nada del beso y obviamente yo tampoco iba a hacerlo, no quería poner en tensión la convivencia, íbamos a compartir el mismo apartamento y hasta ahora todo iba muy bien, si salía con ese tema, lo mas seguro se que las cosas cambiarían y definitivamente ese no era mi ideal.

Me di una ducha y me puse un jean y una camiseta ambos cómodos pues aunque hoy tendría una sección de fotos en la tarde, el vestuario lo escogían ellos. Cuando salí encontré a Edward sentado en el sofá de la sala haciendo zapping con la televisión.

— Buenos días— salude

— Buenos días _Bella durmiente_— yo reí

— Creo que dormí bastante—

— ¿Bastante? Estabas como una roca, fui a despertarte para la cena y no pude hacerlo, hasta pensé que seria necesario despertarte con un beso, pero al final preferí dejarte dormir— dijo en broma, pero me sonroje furiosamente, maldije porque Edward lo noto— ¿No tienes hambre?— agradecí que cambiara el tema, la mención del desayuno hizo que mi estomago hiciera ruidos raros— eso responde todo— yo reí algo apenada

— Creo que iré a hacer el desayuno—

— Te acompaño, no hay nada más que hacer y prefiero ayudarte a hacerlo—

Estuvimos haciendo un par de panqueques y picando un poco de fruta. Me sentí algo nerviosa pues Edward estaba muy cerca de mí, nuestros brazos se rozaban constantemente y eso me tenía algo inquieta. Lo vi acercarse a mí y pegar un poco su pecho a mi costado, su aliento me rosaba la mejilla y me hacia cosquillas, luego extendió su mano por sobre mis hombros, para tomar la mantequilla que estaba a mi lado, levemente me roso y me sentí estremecer.

— ¡Hay!— me queje cuando él ya se estaba alejando

— ¿Qué paso?— me pregunto Edward asustado

— Me corte— dije casi en un susurro y alzando mi dedo frente a mí lo más lejos posible, rápidamente cerré los ojos al ver la roja sangre, no tardaría en desmayarme. Y todo por haber estado distraída con Edward, en vez de cortar la papaya había cortado mi dedo

— Respira por la boca— me dijo Edward, pues él sabía mi fobia a la sangre, luego tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta el lavado, abrió la canilla y metió el dedo bajo el agua— No mires— me dijo con gracia

— No le veo lo gracioso, sabes lo mucho que odio el olor de la sangre—

— Por eso te digo que respires por la boca y deja de mirar, es peor si lo haces— yo hice lo que me pidió e inconscientemente recargue mi frente en su pecho, Edward paso la mano que tenia libre por mi cabello— Bella ¿No serás medio vampira?— me pregunto aun con ese tono gracioso, yo levante mi rostro y lo fulmine con la mirada— es que es muy gracioso la reacción que tomas con la sangre—

— Créeme Edward, no es nada gracioso y si fuera vampira ya te hubiera saltado al cuello—

— Bueno yo no tendría inconveniente con eso— esa respuesta me dejo medio pasmada, fruncí el seño y me quede mirándolo fijamente tratando de comprenderlo, a veces reaccionaba como yo no me lo esperaba. Saco mi dedo del lavado y cerro la canilla, lo vi llevarse mi dedo a la boca y chupar la sangre, hice un gesto de desagrado

— ¡Edward! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¿No serás tú el vampiro?— le dije aun medio asqueada, si no podía oler la sangre no imaginaba como seria probarla. Pero algo tenía que reconocer, el que se llevara mi dedo a la boca era un acto muy sensual, trate de despejar esos pensamientos rápidamente antes de que él los notara

— Es solo sangre Bella— me dijo riendo luego de ver que mi dedo no sangrara mas. Después me jalo hasta el baño y saco una bandita del botiquín para vendar mi dedo— Listo— dijo mirando que la banda estuviera bien puesta

— Si no puedo sentir el olor de la sangre sin desmayarme, no se que me pasaría si la probara, aunque no se ni que estoy diciendo, nunca seria capaz de probar sangre— le dije aun medio impresionada con la idea

— Hay una forma de saberlo sin que tengas que probar sangre directamente— yo lo mire extrañada

— ¿Cómo?—

— Así— dijo y me beso

_Me beso_, increíblemente me beso y tenia razón, sus labios sabían un poco raro, no era ese sabor dulce de la primera vez, esta vez sus labios tenían una mescla agridulce al estar combinado su sabor dulce con el metálico de la sangre. Pero si la sangre sabia de esta forma, entonces me convertiría en vampira. Fue inevitable cruzarle los brazos al cuello mientras le respondía, él me tomo de la cintura y me acerco más a su cuerpo, me acorralo contra el marco de la puerta del baño, y me beso con más fuerza, cuando el beso finalizo nos miramos a los ojos, los de Edward tenían un brillo intenso y se veían mas verdes que nunca, me quede embelesada y con la boca entre abierta aun respirando cortado. Pero antes de si quiera mediar palabra el teléfono sonó, esa era mi señal de escape y mi salvación, porque no tenia la menor idea de que decirle, rápidamente corrí a contestar.

— ¿Hola?— conteste agradecida con quien fuera que llamara

— _¡Bella!_— chillo la tan conocida voz

— Alice ¿Cómo estas?—

— _Bien, y por lo que veo y por tu tono de voz, no sabes nada_—

— ¿No se nada de que?— pregunte frunciendo el seño, Edward se acerco hasta mi y me miro extrañado por mi tono. Alice soltó una pequeña risita

— _Bueno al parecer, hoy salió el primer chisme sobre la nueva modelo Bella Swan, es tu primera nota amarillista ¡Felicidades!— _yo volvió a fruncir el seño

— ¿Chisme? ¿Qué chisme? ¿Qué dijeron?— pregunte al comprender de que se trataba, Edward de nuevo me miro preocupado

— _Eso tendrás que verlo por ti misma, ve a algún puesto de revistas, o revisa el internet, ahí te darás cuenta. De todos modos también llamaba a recordarte la salida que tenemos hoy con los chicos para almorzar, lo mas seguro es que te olvidaste de decirle a Edward, recuerda que es al medio día, te quiero— _

— Pero Alice— intente replicar pero había cortado— ¡me colgó!— dije mirando el teléfono algo perdida mientras escuchaba el silencio de la línea muerta

— ¿Paso algo malo?— me pregunto Edward, yo lo mire a él y luego al teléfono

— Alice llamo para felicitarme por mi primer chisme y comentario amarillista, me dice que revise el internet o compre alguna revista para darme cuenta— le dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto a revisar en mi computadora— ¡Ah! Por cierto también me llamo para recordarme algo, había olvidado decirte que ella había planeado una salida para todos hoy y estás invitado— le conté mientras él me seguía aun sin entender

— Me parece bien, hace mucho no veo a Emmett y Jasper—

Edward entro conmigo a mi habitación y luego de esperar que se encendiera mi portátil, abrí el navegador y teclee mi nombre en la página de _Google_, varias opciones se abrieron y cuando abrí la primera fruncí el seño, la noticia informaba sobre mi supuesto romance, al parecer y según ellos, se había mudado a vivir conmigo quien seria mi supuesta pareja y en esta caso estábamos hablando de Edward, comentaban que tendría que ser algo muy serio desde que hubiéramos decidido vivir juntos, incluso habían fotos de cuando Edward y yo fuimos al supermercado y de cuando estaban subiendo el piano, ya nos catalogaban como una pareja muy romántica pues al ver el piano se deducía que Edward era músico.

— ¡Por Dios que imaginación tiene la gente!— comente riendo— A veces pienso que los autores de estos artículos tendrían que haberse dedicado a ser escritores de novelas de ficción, tenían una invención tan grande para decir estupideces que deberían aprovecharla para algo más productivo— Edward frunció el seño y luego alzo ambas cejas algo contrariado— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte al ver su semblante

— ¿No estas disgustada porque inventaran esas cosas sobre nosotros?— pregunto aun asombrado hasta parecía asustado

— ¡No!— le dije riendo— si me hago problema por todo lo que se publique de ahora en adelante sobre mi, entonces no voy a poder vivir en paz, ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué haría un berrinche y me largaría a llorar? Pues no, hace tiempo compartimos un desfile con una modelo muy famosa, ella nos aconsejo que no prestáramos atención a estas tonterías, a veces es mejor tomarlas por el lado bueno y reírte de ellas en vez de ponerte a llorar, se esta mas en tranquilo con uno mismo—

— Sabias palabras— me dijo Edward tranquilamente

— Bueno, será mejor que desayunemos, muero de hambre, además luego tenemos que alistarnos para encontrarnos con los chicos—

Fuimos hasta la cocina y terminamos lo poco que nos faltaba para el desayuno, de nuevo agradecí que Edward no mencionara nada del nuevo beso, no estaba lista para hablar de ello. Aun no entendía porque Edward se estaba portando así, porque me besaba, ni siquiera me había dicho que le gustaba ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me besaba, eso me dejaba anonadada, no tenía la menor idea de que pasaba por su cabeza y tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle, insisto, si algo pasa entonces él será el que tendrá que hablar sobre ello.

Luego del desayuno y de una charla sobre cosas sin importancia, nos fuimos a cambiar para salir, yo me deje el jean que tenia puesto y solo me cambie por una blusa negra de tiras, me recogí un poco el cabello y me puse unas zapatillas igualmente negras, cuando salí Edward ya me estaba esperando con las llaves del auto en la mano. Me quede unos minutos observándolo, tenia un jean azul claro, una camisa negra de botones totalmente abierta pues debajo traía una camisilla blanca, tenia las mangas remangadas hasta el codo, unos _Converse _negros y el cabello desordenado como siempre. Edward noto mi escrutinio y sonrió de manera torcida, me puse algo nerviosa pero rápidamente hable para disimular.

— Combinamos— le dije como escusa por haberme quedado mirándolo, él soltó una risita, me había descubierto

— Ahora si que cuando salgamos con mayor razón van a decir que somos pareja y que estamos sincronizados—

— Así no vayamos vestidos igual y cada uno salga por su lado, van a decir lo que se les de la gana— dije mientras salía del apartamento, rápidamente subimos al auto y en menos de veinte minutos estábamos entrando al lugar donde nos encontraríamos con los chicos

Ya todos se encontraban esperándonos, Emmett se levanto en cuanto vio a Edward y le dio su acostumbrado abrazo de oso pues hacia mucho que no se veían, Jasper también lo saludo con un abrazo, Alice se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y mientras ambos se abrazaban note a Rosalie algo disgustada, miraba a Edward con resentimiento, ella era quien mas se había enojado con él por lo sucedido con Tanya, Rose era la que mas rabia había sentido en el pasado y la que mas resentida estaba con Edward. Disimuladamente la mire pidiéndole que se calmara un poco, ella bufo pero también se levanto a saludarlo, cuando se sentó de nuevo la mire agradeciéndoselo, ella me sonrió.

Fue una comida muy agradable, hablamos de los viejos tiempos en los que todos nos reuníamos en el instituto, Emmett y Jasper estuvieron contándole a Edward un par de anécdotas del ultimo año mientras las chicas y yo hablábamos un poco del trabajo.

— Bella ¿no tenias hoy una sección de fotos?— me pregunto Rosalie luego de un rato

— Si, la tengo a las cuatro de la tarde, hare la publicidad de la marca de ropa _Twilight, _estoy algo ansiosa porque es mi primer trabajo fuera de la agencia y mas para una marca tan importante, Aro fue el que me escogió de entre todas, así que espero que todo quede bien, no le quiero fallar, me dijo que Cayo el dueño de la marca de ropa es muy estricto, ha buscado a uno de los mejores fotógrafos y otro modelo de una agencia, aunque ambos somos nuevos en esto, según me conto Aro, quería caras nuevas— les dije

— No solo es ropa Bella, también tienen lencería y vestidos de baño, pero lo harás estupendo, tampoco es que sea difícil hacer una sección de fotos, no es la primera vez que lo haces, además siempre sales hermosa— dijo Rosalie yo le sonreí agradeciéndole su comentario

— ¿Quién es el fotógrafo?— hablo Alice

— Jacob—

— Entonces van a ser unas fotos geniales, adoro el trabajo de Jacob, él tiene un toque especial para las fotos y su trabajo tiene siempre un toque sensual sin llegar a ser vulgar, no es la primera vez que trabajas con él Bella, todo saldara bien— comento de nuevo Alice

Continuamos hablando un rato más, me agradaba mucho ver que a pesar de que al comienzo Rosalie se había portado algo reticente con Edward, al final todo se había tranquilizado y habíamos hablado como en los viejos tiempos, es como si no nos hubiéramos separado y este ultimo año y medio no hubiera pasado. Después de un tiempo mas charlando recordé mi cita de trabajo y cuando mire mi reloj eran las tres y media de la tarde, abrí los ojos asombrada, iba tarde para la sección de fotos, tendría que irme yendo ya o no llegaría a tiempo, no me gustaba ser impuntual.

— Edward— le llame, él me miro— quería pedirte un favor— dije algo dudosa pues no estaba segura de pedírselo

— ¿Cuál es?— me pregunto curioso

— Es que tengo una sección de fotos ahora a las cuatro y creo que voy algo tarde, ¿Podrías llevarme? Aunque tome un taxi no llegare a tiempo— dije algo avergonzada, él sonrió

— Claro que si, no te preocupes, vamos, yo te llevo— dijo levantándose— Chicos la pase muy bien, fue realmente bueno verlos de nuevo— se despidió de todos y repitió el mismo proceso de abrazos que cuando llegamos, yo lo imite y minutos después subimos a su auto— ¿En donde tienes la sección de fotos?— me pregunto cuando encendió el auto

— En _Millennium Biltmore Hotel_— Edward alzo ambas cejas

— Vaya, muy lujoso— dijo riendo mientras arrancaba

— Si, algo así— dije restándole importancia, no es como si yo pagara las habitaciones de esos hoteles y los lugares donde teníamos las secciones, eso lo pagaba la marca _Vulturi_

Quince minutos después estábamos llegando al hotel, por una vez en mi vida di gracias a Dios por el exceso de velocidad de Edward pues gracias a él no llegue tarde a la sección, en recepción pregunte por Jacob Black y luego de que me avisaran que estaba en el _penthouse_ me dirigí a Edward.

— Gracias por traerme— le dije dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla— siento ocupar tu tiempo pero si no te pedía que me trajeras llegaría tarde—

— No hay problema Bella, ya te había dicho que haría de tu chofer con gusto— dijo en son de burla, yo me reí— Bella— me dijo algo nervioso

— Dime—

— ¿No permiten a nadie externo en las secciones de fotos?—

— Depende de con quien entres ¿Por qué?—

— Me encantaría verte— dijo algo nervioso de nuevo, yo volví a reír

— ¿De verdad?— pregunte algo sorprendida, él asintió— entonces si quieres vamos, no hay problema, aunque puede ser un poco aburrido— él sonrió

— Lo dudo, de verdad me encantaría verte trabajando en algo diferente, ya te vi en la pasarela y me encanto, pero no te he visto en una sección de fotos—

— Bien, entonces vamos— dije y lo jale hacia los ascensores

—*—


	7. Sesión De Fotos

_**Summary: **__Una hermana perfecta, una familia que la ignora y un amor no correspondido llevan a Bella a buscar suerte en otra ciudad ¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo ese amor aparece frente a ella pidiendo ser amigos de nuevo?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__Las chicas que sean Team Jacob, por favor __**no**__ me maten, al menos esta vez no es el malo de la película, así que solo diré a mi favor que, la idea se me hizo tentadora, bien eso no me ayudara mucho con ustedes. Entonces solo pediré que no se enojen ¿Si? __**=)**_

* * *

**DEL ERROR AL AMOR **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Siete**

**Sección De Fotos **

—*—

_*-E-pov-*_

Subimos al ascensor y rápidamente estábamos tocando la puerta de la habitación. De verdad tenia muchísimas ganas de ver a Bella trabajando en una sección de fotos, puede sonar estúpido pero me encantaba estar en su entorno, me gustaba formar parte de su día a día y hacerla acostumbrarse a mi presencia. Cuando la puerta se abrió apareció un hombre alto y robusto, que fácilmente podía competir con Emmett en cuanto a físico, era de tez morena y cabello largo y negro igual que sus ojos, en cuanto vio a Bella se lanzo a abrazarla y a besarla en la mejilla, los celos me invadieron y empuñe mis manos para controlarme, yo no era nadie para ella aparte de un amigo, no podía comportarme mal con nadie que tomara esa actitud con ella y mucho menos si formaban parte de su trabajo, además esto era como un pago por lo que ella tuvo que soportar con Tanya y conmigo en el pasado. Cuando ambos terminaron de saludarse y luego de que el tipo pusiera de nuevo a Bella en el suelo Bella se giro hacia mí y me presento.

— Jacob, te presento a Edward Cullen un amigo, Edward él es el fotógrafo de hoy y un gran amigo también, Jacob Black— Jacob me miro de arriba abajo alzo una ceja y se giro para mirar a Bella, no pude ver su expresión ya que para mirarla me había dado la espalda pues ella estaba frente a mi y de espalas a Jacob, Bella se rio y no entendí el porque, luego Jacob se giro de nuevo hacia mi y me tendió su mano

— Un gusto conocerte— dijo cuando tome su mano

— Igualmente— dije algo cortante pues no me gusto su actitud

— Bien, entren, Mike aun no ha llegado pero no debe tardar— explico Jacob aunque yo no tenia idea de quien era Mike

Entramos en la habitación y me quede observando todo, la habitación era fabulosa, muy lujosa e iluminada, había otras dos personas más las cuales nos presentaron como Emily y Quil, la chica era la maquillista y encargada de vestuario y el chico el encargado de las luces.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sofás mientras veíamos a Jacob dirigirse al chico de las luces y darle un par de ordenes.

— ¿Quién es Mike?— le pregunte a Bella en un tono de voz bajo, pues sentía que si hablaba muy fuerte incomodaría

— Es modelo, con él voy a hacer la sección de fotos— yo asentí

— ¿Puedo preguntar que te dijo o que hizo Jacob cuando me presentaste que te reíste?— ella se volvió a reír— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?—

— Es que, Jacob te estaba evaluando— me dijo aun riendo

— Creo que lo note, fue bastante obvia su mirada y tengo que agregar que no me gusto nada— ella me veía conteniendo las ganas de soltar una carcajada— aun no me explicas ¿Qué es lo gracioso?—

— Que pasaste la evaluación— yo fruncí el seño

— No te sigo—

— Es que Jacob es gay— yo abrí los ojos asombrado— y según su expresión pasaste la evaluación con una nota muy alta, aunque a Jacob le gustan mas musculosos y bronceados, como su pareja Sam, él es físicamente muy parecido a Jacob— un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarlo evaluándome, Bella volvió a reír pero antes de que pudiera replicarle algo, escuchamos una maldición y ambos giramos hacia donde venia el ruido y vimos a Jacob hablando por teléfono, yo lo mire y ahora que sabia que era gay me sorprendía, no tenia la apariencia ni la actitud de uno, se veía tan masculino como cualquiera, cuando termino de hablar frunció el seño y se acerco a nosotros

— Tenemos problemas— nos dijo,

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Bella

— Mike tuvo un pequeño accidente en su casa y se fracturo un pie así que no podrá venir a la sección de fotos, lo peor es que no encuentro a nadie disponible, necesito hacer esto hoy, mañana viajo a Las Vegas y las fotos las necesitan para la próxima semana, quede de entregarle a Cayo las fotos en tres días luego de editarlas— dijo frustrado

— ¿Entonces que haremos?— volvió a preguntar Bella pero esta vez se notaba igual de preocupada que Jacob

Jacob bufo y se llevo las manos al rostro luego la subió hasta su cabeza y cerro los ojos como pensando, luego abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro.

— ¡Tu nos puedes ayudar!— ahora quien abrió los ojos de golpe fui yo

— ¡¿Qué?!— dije levantándome

— Eres perfecto, tienes buen físico y eres guapo, eres el adecuado para reemplazar a Mike, incluso me atrevo a decir que te veras mucho mejor que él— yo sentí de nuevo el escalofrió al escucharlo mencionar la palabra _guapo_

— ¡Pero yo no soy modelo!— volvió a replicar rápidamente

— Eso no tiene importancia, cualquiera puede posar para una sección de fotos, solo haces lo que yo te digo que hagas y listo—

— ¿Estas seguro?— le pregunto Bella

— Absolutamente, Edward, eres mi salvación, necesito hacer esta sección hoy, te pagare por ello lo que me pidas— me dijo Jacob

— El dinero no tiene nada que ver, pero…— Bella me corto

— Acepta Edward, por favor, te prometo que te compensare con lo que quieras luego, pero no podemos quedarle mal a _Twilight, _tenemos un contrato, no sabes lo importante que es esto para mi, por favor— dijo Bella acercándose a mi y haciendo un puchero muy tierno, _¡se veía tan linda!_, yo la mire por unos segundos, se veía tan preocupada por que saliera mal, se notaba que en verdad le importaba su trabajo, según la había escuchado decirle a las chicas en el almuerzo, esto era una oportunidad muy importante para ella, no podía decepcionarla, mire a Jacob y de nuevo a Bella luego bufe

— Está bien— dije al fin, si en mis manos estaba ayudarla, entonces lo haría

— ¡Gracias!— dijo lanzándose a abrasarme y me beso en la mejilla, yo sonreí como un imbécil, pero un imbécil feliz después de todo

— ¡Bien! ¡Pues entonces empecemos!—dijo Jacob nuevamente animado— Quil ilumina bien todos los lugares que te dije, Emily arréglalos, ponles los vestuarios que planeamos de los que Cayo nos envió y maquíllame a Bella de forma muy suave, para esas fotos necesito y quiero que este muy natural— daba ordenes como todo un capitán del ejercito, de verdad era imposible creer que era gay

En cuanto término de hablar Emily nos arrastro hasta una de las habitaciones del _penthouse_ donde estaban todos los vestuarios, usaríamos el baño para cambiarnos pues ella había decidido darnos algo de privacidad para cambiarnos, imagino que aunque Bella estaba acostumbrada a cambiarse frente a todas sus compañeras, todas eran mujeres, así que Emily había sido generosa al proponerlo_._ A Bella le paso un vestido color vino tinto, de cargaderas y cuello en V, largo hasta el piso y ajustado en los lugares exactos, y a mi un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, un chaleco y saco igualmente negros y sin corbata. Cuando estuvimos cambiados procedió a peinarnos y maquillarnos, si a _mi _también me maquillaron, aunque imaginaba que lo harían, era totalmente nuevo para mi. Veinte minutos después estábamos de regreso en la sala frente a Jacob.

— Excelente— dijo al vernos— Edward siéntate aquí— dijo señalándome una silla en medio de la sala, de fondo había una pared blanca sin ningún adorno. Hice lo que me pidió— Bella siéntate en las piernas de Edward y pásale los brazos por el cuello, deja una mano sobre su cabello como si lo acariciaras y otra sobre su pecho, Edward tómala por la cintura—

Bella me miro unos segundos antes de acercarse y hacer lo que él le pedía mientras se sonrojaba, cuando se sentó sobre mi inmediatamente la tome por la cintura, sentir como ella nerviosamente ponía sus manos donde Jacob decía, eso me daba algo de valentía para querer hacer las fotos, Bella estaba reaccionando a mi cercanía, estaba pasando lo mismo que esta mañana en el apartamento, estar muy cerca de mi la alteraba, y eso obviamente me alegraba, cada vez estaba mas convencido de que los sentimientos de ella hacia mi no habían cambiado o por lo menos no se habían ido del todo. Así que aprovecharía esta nueva oportunidad, especialmente porque esta vez no habían cuchillos de por medio y Bella no resultaría herida por mi culpa.

Jacob se acerco a nosotros y tomo la mano de Bella donde tenía la bandita de la mañana y se la quito. Ella se sonrojo un poco y se disculpo por ello.

— No te preocupes, no importa tanto, al menos no es muy grande— dijo él refiriéndose a la cortada— si se nota mucho te la borrare luego— después acomodo los brazos de Bella entorno a mi e hizo lo mismo con los míos en la posición que él quería— Acerquen un poco sus rostros— dijo aun moviendo nuestros cuerpos el mismo— bien, empecemos—

Dicho esto se alejo de nosotros y tomo una gran cámara negra, se acerco otro poco y empezó a decirnos como movernos y hacia donde mirar mientras no paraba de sacar foto tras foto. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía a Bella más relajada y tranquila y yo cada vez me metía más en lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que nos decía Jacob. Luego nos pidió que nos miráramos y entonces ahí perdí la concentración, aunque escuchaba y trataba de hacer lo que Jacob me pedía, para mi lo mas importante era ella, la tenia tan cerca, la sentía tan compenetrada conmigo, estaba seguro que a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a mi. La distancia entre nosotros se fue acortando, sentía su respiración sobre mis labios, nos íbamos a besar, estábamos a punto de hacerlo.

— ¡Perfecto!— grito Jacob y entonces ambos caímos en cuanta de donde estábamos y de que estábamos haciendo realmente, así que rápidamente nos separamos, Bella se levanto y se alejo un poco de mi— Realmente perfecto— volvió a repetir— hace mucho que no veía tal química, estas fotos van a quedar geniales, necesito que continúen así. Ahora vayan a cambiarse de nuevo, no podemos perder tiempo— ordeno Jacob muy animado

Luego de cambiarnos por ropa más informal, Jacob nos hizo un par de fotos individuales y otras de nuevo juntos pero de pie y no tan cerca, después de un rato nos envió de nuevo a cambiarnos y me asombre ante nuestro nuevo _"vestuario"_. Las siguientes fotos las íbamos a tomar en ropa interior, ¡no podía creerlo!

— Estas loco Jacob— le dije saliendo de la habitación— una cosa es que deje que me saques fotos con ropa, pero no sin ella— le dije frustrado, Jacob soltó una carcajada

— Oh vamos Edward, lo estas haciendo muy bien, incluso me atrevería a decir que pareces modelo con años de experiencia, solo es ropa interior Edward, no le veo lo malo, serán pocas fotos, no te preocupes, además no puedes sacarme la escusa de algún complejo porque tienes el físico ideal para hacerlo— dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda— ve a cambiarte rápido, el tiempo es oro—

No pude replicar más, además lo estaba haciendo por Bella, suspire resignado y regrese a la habitación, cuando entre Bella salía del baño anudándose un albornoz blanco, pero yo había tenido el tiempo necesario para ver lo que llevaba puesto debajo, tenia un conjunto de lencería que me dejo con la boca abierta, se veía realmente sexy con ese color azul contrastando su piel blanca, cuando noto que la estaba mirando se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Emily se acerco a mi dándome mi "ropa" para que entrara al baño a cambiarme, resignado la acepte y me dirigí al baño mientras ella retocaba el maquillaje de Bella y le peinaba el cabello.

Cuando salí del baño con un albornoz igual a la de Bella, ella ya no estaba en la habitación, Emily se acerco a mi para retocarme y cuando le pregunte por Bella me dijo que le estaban tomando fotos a ella sola primero, luego me hizo quitarme la bata de baño y me roció el cuerpo con un espray raro para darme un poco de "brillo".

Salí de la habitación y vi a Jacob sacándole fotos a Bella con el conjunto de lencería solamente, no pude evitarlo y la observe por completo todo el tiempo, luego de un par de fotos más hizo que me quitara mi albornoz para tomarme fotos a mi solo, me sentí algo cohibido al estar solo en unos bóxers negros y con la mirada de Jacob fija en mi, pero cuando note que Bella también me miraba igual que yo lo había hecho con ella minutos antes, tome mas confianza y la vergüenza se esfumo fácilmente.

— Listo, ahora a los dos juntos, vamos a la cama— ordeno Jacob, todos lo seguimos a la habitación principal— acuéstate Bella de manera horizontal en la cama y estira un brazo por sobre tu cabeza— ella hizo lo que le pidió y Jacob se acerco a acomodarle el cabello y cuadrarle un poco mas ambos brazos— Edward recuéstate a su lado y apoya tu peso en un brazo, acerca un poco tu rostro al suyo y tocándole el abdomen con tu otra mano, mírense a los ojos—

Yo hice lo que me pidió y de nuevo cuando nos miramos el resto del mundo se perdió para mí, solo éramos ella y yo, aunque escuchaba lo que Jacob me decía y hacia lo que me pedía su voz se escuchaba lejana, Bella tampoco dejo de mirarme todo el tiempo y cuando Jacob nos hizo cambiar de posición y ella me toco, sentí que me daban descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Definitivamente estaba loco por ella.

— Ahora acuéstate tu Edward— dijo de nuevo la lejana voz de Jacob— Bella siéntate a horcajadas sobre él e inclínate a besar su pecho— sentí a Bella nerviosa cuando se inclino sobre mi pero le di una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, ella me respondió y se calmo un poco— acaríciale la espalda Edward— volvió a hablar Jacob— Estupendo, simplemente estupendo, acuéstate de nuevo Bella, Edward has lo mismo que ella hizo contigo pero bésale el abdomen— yo hice lo que me pidió y sentí la respiración de ella agitarse un poco cuando puse mis labios en su vientre— Bella dobla tu pierna izquierda y pon tus manos en el cabello de Edward. Edward acaricia la pierna de Bella—

Y así estuvimos un largo rato, Jacob me había dicho que serian unas "pocas fotos" pero la verdad fueron demasiadas, Jacob nos hizo posar de muchísimas maneras y cada pose era cada vez mas sensual que la anterior, ahora que lo pensaba esto iba a causar un gran revuelo, sobre todo luego de que salió la _noticia_ de que yo era el novio de Bella y si ajustamos una sección con fotos como esta entonces los rumores no iban a parar. Yo la verdad no estaba nada disgustado por ello, me encantaba que el mundo entero pensara que ella y yo teníamos una relación, y haría hasta la imposible para hacer que ese rumor se convirtiera en realidad y que Bella aceptara ser mi novia de verdad.

A las ocho de la noche la sección termino y por fin pude cambiarme con mi ropa normal, aunque la verdad no había sido tan terrible como había pensado, ser modelo no estaba en mis ideales y regresar de nuevo a mi yo normal, me hacia sentir mas calmado.

— Bien, felicidades chicos, ha sido una sección estupenda, de verdad Edward ¿no has pensado en ser modelo? Tienes futuro— yo negué con la cabeza

— Muchas gracias pero no, creo que esta será la primera y ultima sección de fotos que me haga en la vida, lo mío no es el modelaje—

— Una lastima, pero bueno, es lo que quieres. De todos modos les hare llegar una copa a cada uno con todas las fotos que tomamos—

— Gracias Jacob, suerte en tu viaje a Las Vegas, nos vemos después— se despidió Bella

Bajamos en silencio hasta el auto, pero era un silencio cómodo, ambos estábamos algo cansados y la verdad no podía imaginarme como hacia Bella para tener un trabajo tan _estresante_, al menos para mi, estarme cambiando de ropa constantemente y estar posando tal cual te dice alguien se me hace muy estresante, aunque tengo que reconocer que hoy no había sido así, pero solo porque era con Bella con quien tenia que posar, pero no podía imaginarme haciéndolo con alguien mas, definitivamente no podría.

— ¿Qué tal te pareció la sección de fotos?— me pregunto Bella cuando estábamos llegando al apartamento

— Bien, o eso creo, la verdad es algo totalmente nuevo para mi, yo solo iba a verte y termine siendo yo el fotografiado— ella sonrió

— Pero lo hiciste muy bien, Jacob quedo muy satisfecho, yo también pienso que eres bueno, tienes madera para esto— yo fruncí el seño en desagrado

— No Bella, creo que prefiero la música— ella volvió a reír

Llegamos al apartamento y pedimos algo para comer, después de la cena nos fuimos a dormir y a descansar.

—*—


	8. Huyes De Mí

_**Summary: **__Una hermana perfecta, una familia que la ignora y un amor no correspondido llevan a Bella a buscar suerte en otra ciudad ¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo ese amor aparece frente a ella pidiendo ser amigos de nuevo?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**DEL ERROR AL AMOR **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Huyes De Mí **

—*—

_*-E-pov-*_

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la boda de Emmett se realizaría el día de hoy. Bella había salido temprano en la mañana para irse a arreglar con las chicas y acompañar a Rosalie cuando entrara a la iglesia. Por mi parte, mas tarde tendría que ir a recoger a Jasper y Emmett para ir juntos a la iglesia.

Estas dos semanas habían sido una locura luego de la sección de fotos, y no hablo de mi convivencia con Bella, si no de los medios, al día siguiente de la sección de fotos había aparecido en las noticias unas fotos de ambos entrando y saliendo del hotel, pero nadie mencionó el verdadero hecho por el que estábamos ahí, por el contrario habían inventado que ambos habíamos tenido una tarde llena de pasión en uno de los mejores hoteles de Los Ángeles y que al parecer nuestra relación iba muy en serio.

Cuando a la semana siguiente se publicaron las fotos en la página web de_ Twilight_ la verdadera razón por la que estábamos en el hotel se destapo pero los rumores de nuestra relación continuaron y mas viendo las poses en las que nos encontrábamos en las fotos, últimamente Bella había tomado mas fama, especialmente porque esa marca de ropa era realmente muy famosa y como Bella era la imagen de ella todos estaban al pendiente de sus movimientos, desde entonces era _normal_ ver dos o tres paparazzi merodeando a nuestro alrededor y tratando de sacarle fotos a Bella en cualquier lugar.

Por otra parte nuestra verdadera relación había mejorado mucho, éramos cada vez mas amigos pero la tensión sexual a veces se notaba demasiado, la confianza había aumentado muchísimo y ya éramos mucho mas cariñosos y expresivos que antes, aunque habían ocasiones en las que tanta demostración de afecto se salía de control y terminábamos besándonos. Si, había habido besos, aunque siempre éramos interrumpidos por alguien o algo y nunca podíamos hablar claramente lo que pasaba, especialmente porque Bella se hacia la desentendida siempre que podía, el más frustrante fue anoche.

Estábamos viendo una película de comedia y entre tantas risas y tantos comentarios estúpidos habíamos terminado besándonos en el sofá de la sala, pero no solo habían sido besos, las manos habían cobrado vida y ya nos estábamos acariciando, yo me había sentido tan seguro y tan decidido que estaba a punto de confesarle a Bella mi amor, pero el maldito teléfono había sonado y Alice había decidido en el_ mejor_ momento llamar a Bella para recordarle que hoy en la mañana debía ir temprano a su casa para arreglarse para la boda. Bella luego de la llamada había huido despavorida a su habitación alejándose de mi y diciendo que estaba cansada y quería dormir antes del calvario de Alice mañana, yo deje que lo hiciera, pero estaba decidido, de hoy _no_ pasaba, hoy hablaría con ella quisiera o no, no podíamos dejar las cosas así, besarnos y seguir como si nada no estaban en mis planes, definitivamente no.

Y con esa idea en mente salí del apartamento rumbo al de Jasper en donde él y Emmett estaban alistándose para la boda.

— Hola Edward— me saludo Jasper cuando entre a su casa, se veía desesperado— pasa y ayúdame a calmar a Emmett esta vez ni siquiera yo he podido lograrlo, esta muy nervioso— yo sonreí, eso si era algo que quería ver, Emmett nervioso era algo que pocas veces se veía

Cuando entre a su cuarto Emmett estaba ya listo con su traje de novio pero aun no tenia puesta la chaqueta, estaba sentado en la cama y golpeaba constantemente el suelo con su pie derecho mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Realmente estaba nervioso. Cuando me vio se levanto y se acerco a mi.

— ¿Qué te pasa Emmett? Estas muy tenso— le dije cuando se acerco

— ¡Edward! Menos mal viniste, llama a Bella y disimuladamente pregúntale si Rosalie no piensa dejarme plantado— dijo nervioso, yo reí

— Emmett, ya me hiciste hacer lo mismo a mi con Alice cuatro veces, cálmate, Rosalie no te va a dejar plantado—

— Pero…—

— Emmett— lo corte— tranquilo, si ella acepto casarse contigo es porque de verdad lo quiere, ¿Cuándo has visto a Rosalie aceptar algo y luego retractarse?— él negó con la cabeza— ¿viste? Además, por amor a Dios, llevan muchísimos años siendo novios, ¡ya viven juntos! Prácticamente ya están casados solo falta la bendición de un cura y listo—

— ¿Eso crees?— me pregunto aparentemente mas calmado

— Claro que si, pero será mejor que te pongas la chaqueta y nos vayamos o vas a ser tu el que la deje plantada y dudo que quieras enfrentarte a Rosalie si algo así pasa— Emmett volvió a negar pero esta vez asustado

— ¡Claro que no! Me mataría, vámonos ya— dijo tomando su chaqueta y empujándonos a Jasper y a mí fuera del cuarto

En menos de quince minutos y gracias al acoso de Emmett porque acelerara llegamos a la iglesia. _¡Como si yo necesitara que alguien me incentivara para conducir a gran velocidad!_ Afuera de la iglesia se veía como la gente iba entrando lentamente llenándola de a pocos, también habían muchos paparazzi alrededor pues Rosalie había invitado a todas sus compañeras y modelos famosas, así que se puede decir, este era un evento importante y al estar implicada tanta gente famosa, los fotógrafos no podían faltar.

Cuando bajamos del auto y durante el camino hasta la iglesia los fotógrafos nos asediaron con preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido, a Emmett le preguntaban sobre su boda y si tenían planes de luna de miel y a donde irían, a Jasper sorpresivamente no lo molestaron para nada, pero a mi, nunca me había sentido tan incomodo, se habían lanzado a preguntarme por mi relación con Bella y cuanto tiempo llevábamos viéndonos a escondidas, pues como la supuesta relación que teníamos se destapo cuando me mude con ella, todos creían que llevábamos un tiempo siendo novios en la incógnita. Ni Emmett ni yo cruzamos palabra con nadie, él ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para ajustarle el asedio de los fotógrafos y yo no iba a responder porque primero no les importaba y segundo no quería aclarar que ella y yo no éramos nada, así que rápidamente entramos en la iglesia donde gracias al cielo y a los guardias que Emmett tuvo que contratar los paparazzi no pudieron entrar.

—*—

_*-B-pov-*_

— Cálmate Rosalie, si no te quedas quieta vas a arrugar el vestido— regaño Alice a una muy nerviosa Rosalie que no hacia nada mas que estrujar su vestido tratando de alizar arrugas inexistentes y las cuales no tardarían en aparecer si continuaba con esa acción

— No puedo evitarlo Alice, estoy nerviosa— dijo ella volviendo a alizar el vestido

— Si no lo dices, no nos damos cuenta Rosalie— dije sarcásticamente— pero Alice tiene razón, cálmate, nadie te va a dejar plantada— le dije cuando íbamos saliendo hacia el convertible rojo el cual estaba adornado con moños y rosas blancas y rosadas

— Además tu hermano me ha llamado cuatro veces a preguntarme si vas a dejar plantado a Emmett, esta tan nervioso como tú, por eso te aseguro que no te va a dejar plantada, así que por favor tranquilízate. No quieres ser una novia con un vestido arrugado y un maquillaje corrido— Rosalie negó espantada, yo reí ante su acción— Bien, pues entonces vámonos—

Durante todo el camino Alice estuvo tratando de calmar a Rosalie pero sus nervios aumentaron cuando llegamos a la iglesia. Había millones de paparazzi esperando su salida del auto, Jasper llego hasta nosotras y nos ayudo a salir, además él seria quien entregara a Rosalie en el altar. Los fotógrafos se lanzaron hacia nosotros a hacer sus típicas preguntas, mi relación con Edward, la boda de Rosalie, _lo que me esperaba_, las cosas habían estado muy agitadas los últimos días y yo ya tenia en mente la idea de que cuando llegáramos hoy empezarían a acosarnos, especialmente a mi.

Las cosas con Edward estaban _bien_ si es que bien se le puede llamar al hecho de besarse en incontables ocasiones y no hablar sobre el asunto, aunque tengo que admitir que en parte soy culpable por ello, pues cuando nos interrumpían olímpicamente huía de él, tal cual paso anoche, las cosas se habían salido de mis manos y cuando Alice llamo agradecí internamente por ello, yo no quería tener que enfrentarme a Edward, no quería ser yo quien tuviera que reconocer que aun me moría por él y que luego de que Edward me dijera que todo era un error mi corazón se partiera de nuevo. Definitivamente no estaba lista para eso, por ello cuando nos besábamos luego hacia como si nada.

Pasamos de largo a los paparazzi ignorándolos, en cuanto estuvimos en la puerta de la iglesia la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Alice y yo entramos primero a ocupar nuestros lugares para abrirle paso a Rosalie. Cuando estuve parada en mi sitio, busque con la mirada a Edward y no tarde en dar con él, pues estaba ocupando el lugar del padrino ya que Jasper entregaba a Rosalie, Emmett le había pedido a Edward que fuera su padrino de bodas y él gustoso había aceptado. Me saludo con su característica sonrisa torcida a la cual respondí con una amplia y feliz sonrisa, se veía realmente sorprendente en su traje negro y con corbata, estaba totalmente elegante e impresionante.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempos, Emmett y Rosalie dijeron sus votos y cuando los declararon marido y mujer se dieron un beso tan intenso y apasionado como todos los que acostumbraban compartir, pero con un toque de alegría extra. Luego de la ceremonia habría una pequeña celebración en uno de los mejore salones de la ciudad, Emmett no había escatimado en gastos a la hora de complacer a Rosalie así que todo había sido lo mejor. Como era la costumbre Edward y yo nos iríamos juntos hasta el salón en su auto.

— Estas muy hermosa— me dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura para ayudarme a salir entre la multitud

— Gracias, tu también estas muy bien, te queda bien el traje— le dije pasando mi brazo por su cintura también, era algo que hacíamos últimamente

— Rosalie y Emmett se ven realmente felices ojala todo les vaya bien— me dijo

— Así será, aunque al que he visto raro es a Jasper se nota realmente nervioso, no se que le pasa— le comente preocupada, Jasper había estado muy raro todo el día y se le veía ansioso, Edward sonrió con esa sonrisa que me decía que sabia mas de lo que yo creía— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? Escúpelo— le reclame cuando ya estábamos saliendo de la iglesia, él se acerco a mi oídio para contármelo en secreto

— Creo que por fin se llego el día en el que Jasper le pedirá matrimonio a Alice, pero es tan difícil sorprenderla que no dudo que ella ya lo sepa— me dijo, luego se separo y sonrió mirando a Alice y Jasper que a lo lejos se veían subir al Porsche amarillo, yo sonreí también y luego apresuramos el paso hasta su Volvo

— ¡Bella!— dijo un paparazzi acercándose a nosotros, tuve que controlarme para no rodar los ojos— ¿Cuándo van a hacer pública su relación?— esta vez nos pregunto a ambos, yo mire al fotógrafo y sonreí

— Tal vez pronto— le dije sonriéndole, sentí que Edward me miraba y estaba segura que su rostro era de sorpresa, no se porque lo dije pero no lo pude evitar, simplemente lo hice

— ¿Eso significa que si están saliendo?— volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez no respondí nada, Edward me abrió la puerta del auto y rápidamente estuvo adentro él también

— ¿Qué fue eso?— me pregunto cuando arrancamos, su cara aun tenia una pinta de asombro, yo alce los hombros

— No lo se, lo dije sin pensarlo— le dije la verdad, él sonrió pero no me dijo nada mas

Llegamos al salón y cuando Rosalie y Emmett entraron empezaron con la celebración, no falto el típico vals, el concurso de la liga, la lanzada del ramo, el cual casualmente agarro Alice, el brindis, el discurso del padrino y la comida, todo estuvo realmente bien, especialmente porque Edward no se aparto de mi lado en ningún momento y porque solo me saco a bailar a mi, además con él era con el único que podía bailar sin tropezar, en el pasado y en una fiesta en casa de Alice él había sido el único que me había sacado a bailar y aunque al comienzo le advertí de mi problema con el baile, al final todo salió muy bien y desde entonces solo con él he podido bailar sin contratiempos.

Cuando los novios se despidieron y cuando la reunión estaba llegando a su fin, escuchamos un grito ensordecedor por todo el lugar, Edward y yo que en ese momento estábamos bailando giramos a ver que sucedía, desde lejos podíamos ver a una Alice brincando y agarrándose al cuello de Jasper.

— ¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?! ¡Estoy esperando esto desde hace meses!— chillo Alice

— ¿Sabias que te lo iba a proponer?— pregunto Jasper asombrado

— ¡Claro que si! Eres malísimo escondiendo sorpresas, especialmente a mí, hace meses que descubrí el anillo en casa, el armario no es un buen lugar para esconderlo Jazz, especialmente si tienes una novia compulsiva por la ropa que revisa el armario por completo constantemente— volvió a chillar Alice mientras lo besaba

— He estado nervioso por nada— se quejo Jasper y todo el lugar estallo a reír

— Pobre Jasper, eso si es frustrante— dijo Edward a mi lado

— Yo estando en su lugar no habría dado tantas vueltas, se lo hubiera entregado el mismo día que lo compro, ya debería saber que esconderle algo a Alice es casi imposible— le dije

— Tienes razón. ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya? El salón esta casi vacio— me pregunto, yo asentí

— Si por favor, estos zapatos me están matando, muero por ir a casa a cambiarme y quitarme este horrible vestido rosa— dije haciendo un gesto de desagrado, al ser la dama de honor y al Rosalie escoger el color rosa para acompañar el blanco en su fiesta, Alice había tenido la grandiosa idea de vestirme con ese tono y personalmente lo odio

— Que lastima, ese vestido rosa te queda hermoso— yo me sonroje y Edward se rio— pero vamos, de todas formas te vez bien con lo que sea— dijo arrastrándome afuera del salón

En el camino a casa hablamos de temas triviales, nada importante, el camino se me hizo corto y en cuanto entramos al ascensor me quite los zapatos, di un suspiro de alivio cuando mis pies quedaron descalzos, por mas modelo que fuera, mi aversión con los zapatos altos aun continuaba. Edward abrió la puerta del apartamento y se hizo aun lado para que entrara primero, luego cerro la puerta tras él, se quito el saco y se desajusto la corbata.

— Buenas noches Edward— le dije sin girarme a mirarlo y empezando a caminar a mi habitación— creo que iré a dormir lo que queda de la semana— dije refiriéndome a la universidad, en una semana tendríamos clases de nuevo y por lo menos esta semana que faltaba no tenia ni compromisos con la agencia de modelos ni bodas en las que ayudar con preparativos, aunque Alice estaba tan loca que lo mas seguro es que desde mañana mismo empezara a preparar la suya

— Espera— dijo Edward tomándome de un brazo y girándome

— ¿Qué pa…?— no pude terminar de hablar porque me corto con un beso

Edward me estaba besando de nuevo y esta vez era el mismo quien comenzaba, no había sido propiciado por ocasiones especiales en las que ambos nos besáramos, si no que él había iniciado el beso por voluntad propia, justo como en su auto en NY o como el día que me corte en la cocina, después de esa vez él no había vuelto a tomar la iniciativa y si nos habíamos llegado a besar eran porque ambos lo habíamos hecho juntos, no porque uno empezara primero que el otro. Deje caer los zapatos al suelo y le cruce los brazos al cuello respondiéndole el apasionado beso, Edward me tomo por la cintura y me presiono contra su cuerpo dejándome imposibilitada para salir, _como si yo deseara hacerlo_, cuando el beso termino me dio un par de besos fugaces antes de separarnos un poco, pero sus manos aun me tenían prisionera.

— Esta vez no voy a dejar que salgas huyendo Bella— me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo me sonroje

— Yo no huyo Edward— dije obviamente mintiendo, él sonrió

— No eres buena mintiendo ¿Recuerdas? Así que no me puedes decir que no lo haces, huyes de mi siempre que nos besamos, te vas corriendo con pretextos, pero hoy no estoy de humor para dejarte hacerlo de nuevo— mi corazón se acelero— voy a ser directo contigo Bella— me dijo ahora con expresión seria— no voy a darle mas rodeos al asunto porque antes ya he desperdiciado mucho tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo— yo lo mire sin comprender y sin decir una sola palabra— Te amo Bella, estoy locamente enamorado de ti y me arrepiento por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que te amo, por que este sentimiento no es nuevo, te amo desde que nos conocimos y por imbécil me deje cegar y no abrí los ojos hasta que no fue tarde y te habías ido— yo lo mire sin creerlo

— ¿Qué?— pregunte en un susurro

— Lo que has oído, estoy enamorado de ti, te amo como un loco y si me cambie de ciudad y de universidad fue con la única intención de acercarme de nuevo a ti y de conquistarte si es que ya me habías olvidado o de revivir el amor que creo aun sientes por mi— dijo algo nervioso— yo no planee venir a vivir contigo, las cosas pasaron como te dije al principio, fueron pura casualidad, pero tome eso como un hecho de que estaba haciendo bien en venir hasta aquí y por eso hoy me atrevo a decirte todo esto. Quiero que me perdones por haber sido un imbécil y que me permitas estar a tu lado no como tu amigo o compañero de piso, si no como tu pareja— dijo y dio un respiro para aparentemente calmarse— quiero que seas mi novia— termino

Yo me quede unos minutos en silencio solo mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba. Había soñado con escuchar esas palabras desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin había llegado el día, estaba ínfimamente feliz.

— ¿Es verdad todo lo que me dices?— le pregunte de nuevo casi en un susurro, Edward asintió— yo… ¡claro que te lo permito!— le dije sonriendo luego de unos segundos, cuando asimile todo y me lanzaba a abrazarlo— claro que dejo que seas mi pareja Edward, yo también quiero se tu novia. Te amo, ¡nunca he dejado de hacerlo!— dije acercándome a besarlo, Edward sonrió contra mis labios y respondió mi beso

Nos besamos largo rato, estuvimos compartiendo no solo besos si no caricias inocentes que no hicieron otra cosa más que prender esa llama que siempre se notaba cuando estábamos juntos, dando comienzo a otras caricias no tan inocentes ni tan puras pero que no eran mal intencionadas, todas estaban llenas de amor, después de tantos besos y caricias comenzamos a caminar hacia su habitación y en el camino tropezamos con mis zapatos que estaban olvidados en el suelo y los cuales hicieron que nos separáramos riendo por la situación.

— Creo que será mejor que paremos aquí Bella— me dijo acariciando mi rostro

— ¿Por qué?—

— No quiero que hagamos algo de lo que mañana nos arrepintamos—

— ¿Te arrepentirías de estar conmigo?— le pregunte acercándome de nuevo a él y cruzándole los brazos al cuello

— No, pero…— yo lo corte poniendo un dedo en sus labios

— ¿Entonces cual es el problema? Ten por seguro que yo tampoco lo hare— y era cierto, para mi no habría felicidad mas grande que el que mi primera vez fuera con Edward. Él me abrazo por la cintura y puso su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro

— ¿En serio estas segura?— volvió a preguntarme, yo solo asentí, él levanto su rostro y tomo el mío entre sus manos— Te prometo que será muy especial— dijo acercándose a besarme. Yo de nuevo sonreí

Edward era consiente de que yo nunca había estado con nadie, entre nuestras charlas los últimos días habíamos llegado de una forma u otra a ese tema y yo no vi ningún problema en confesárselo, no tenia vergüenza por mi virginidad y al parecer él tampoco, pues me confeso que también lo era, me sorprendí al saber que él y mi hermana no habían tenido nada pues hasta donde yo tenia entendido Tanya se acostaba con quien podía y quería. Cuando se lo pregunte y él me conto que ella le había mentido diciendo que era virgen y que quería que esperaran hasta el matrimonio, yo no podía con el shock. ¿Lo pueden creer? ¿Mi hermana virgen? No saben como me reí por eso, se me hacia tan absurda la idea, que el propio Edward se había sentido incomodo por su _ingenuidad_ con respecto a Tanya pues le conté lo que ella hacia para tener las mejores notas del instituto.

Edward y yo nos besamos de nuevo cuando entramos a su habitación, y cuando estuve acostada en su cama con él sobre mí y ambos desnudándonos, fue cuando fui plenamente consiente de lo que pasaría en ese lugar, de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer y de con quien pasaría, pero también fui consiente y estuve segura de que era lo adecuado y de que no podía ser con nadie mas.

Nos besamos, nos acariciamos y jadeamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, era la experiencia mas extraordinario de mi vida, nunca imagine que podría ser así y ayudaba mucho el que Edward fuera quien lo viviera conmigo. Esa noche fue la más importante de mi vida, Edward fue tan especial y tierno conmigo que jamás podre olvidar cada una de sus palabras y cada uno de sus besos y caricias, mi felicidad estaba completa, me sentía plena, a partir de esta noche, el comienzo de mi felicidad apenas empezaba. Mi vida junto a él apenas estaba iniciando.

Nos amamos hasta el amanecer, no había motivos para restringirnos, hicimos todo lo que quisimos y las veces que consideramos necesarias hasta quedar saciados de amor, luego de hacer el amor en repetidas ocasiones nos quedamos dormidos, desnudos y abrazados, pero completamente satisfechos y felices, nunca el la vida había dormido tan bien como esa noche y sospechaba que no seria la ultima vez que lo hiciera.

—*—


	9. Epilogo

_**Summary: **__Una hermana perfecta, una familia que la ignora y un amor no correspondido llevan a Bella a buscar suerte en otra ciudad ¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo ese amor aparece frente a ella pidiendo ser amigos de nuevo?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**DEL ERROR AL AMOR **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Epilogo**

**Reencuentro **

—*—

_*-B-pov-*_

La siguiente semana paso rápido y las clases comenzaron, Emmett y Rosalie llegaron de su luna de miel un día antes de las clases así que nos habíamos reunido esa noche anterior para darles una mini bienvenida, todos se habían puesto muy contentos porque Edward y yo estábamos juntos y yo me sentía mas que feliz no solo por estar con él si no por tener el apoyo de todos ellos, especialmente el de Alice y Rosalie.

Cuando Edward y yo hicimos nuestra siguiente aparición en las calles tomados de las manos, los rumores de nuestra relación quedaron confirmados, ni siquiera tuvimos que decir nada, pues las fotos abrazados y besándonos tranquilamente en publico, estaban por toda la red y decían mas que las palabras. La universidad fue muchísimo mas cómoda para mi, pues en los almuerzos ya no me sentía la quinta rueda al tener dos parejas a mi lado y ser yo la única soltera, pues esta vez con Edward quedábamos completos y mi incomodidad desapareció fácilmente al tenerlo siempre a mi lado.

El semestre paso volando y de nuevo llegaron las vacaciones, Alice, ahora era Alice Hale, pues sorpresivamente había decidido casarse dos meses después de la boda de Emmett y Rosalie e hizo una ceremonia demasiado discreta y sencilla, cosa que sorprendió a todos pues pensamos que ella haría algo mas ostentoso que Rosalie, pero nos habíamos equivocado. Alice lanzaría su primera colección de ropa, Aro la había asesorado y la había ayudado con todo, consiguiendo así que ella pudiera lanzar su primera colección antes de si quiera haberse graduado, como era de esperarse, Rosalie y yo fuimos las primeras en ofrecernos para ser sus modelos sin ningún costo, para nosotras era un orgullo formar parte de eso y poder ayudar a Alice en todo lo posible.

Habíamos hecho unos cuantos desfiles por algunas ciudades de EU promocionado sus diseños. Hoy seria el turno de Seattle, haríamos un desfile esta noche y yo la verdad me sentía algo nerviosa al estar tan cerca de mi anterior "hogar" no podía evitar sentirme melancólica y pensar en la triste familia que me había tocado, además de preguntarme ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? Con mis padres, con Tanya, a pesar de todo, quería saber si estaban bien. Después de todo y aunque no me gustara reconocerlo eran familia.

Esta vez, Edward, Emmett y Jasper, habían venido con nosotras a acompañarnos y estarían en el público como espectadores en primera fila apoyándonos todo el tiempo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Tu turno!— chillo Alice emocionada, rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a la pasarela, había estado tan concentrada que no había notado que Rosalie ya había regresado y mi turno era atrás de ella

Cuando estuve en la pasarela modelando el vestido rojo de noche que Alice había dejado exclusivamente para que lo modelara yo, cuidadosamente mire alrededor a toda la gente presente. Había muchísimas personas que conocía, en su mayoría del instituto, pude ver a Lauren Mallory la ex mejor amiga de mi hermana y la cual había cortado su relación con ella después que Tanya se había acostado con su novio Tyler. Incluso estaba el director Banner. Pero lo que de verdad me tomo por sorpresa fue ver sentados en primera fila a Renee y Charlie, estaban muy sonrientes mirándome y cuando pase por su lado mi madre alzo una mano saludándome, yo ni siquiera les sonreí, estaba tan sorprendida por eso que retire mi vista de ellos rápidamente y continúe hasta el final de la pasarela. Allí estaban Edward y los demás, él me miro y me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, fue inevitable no regresársela y antes de girarme para regresar le guiñe un ojo.

No tuve tiempo de comentarles a las chicas lo sucedido con mis padres cuando entre al camerino pues esta vez Alice estaba más ocupada que siempre y Rosalie estaba algo lejos de mí terminando de cambiarse para salir de nuevo, así que esperaría hasta el final para contarles. Cuando fue mi turno para salir por segunda vez decidí pasar por alto el lugar donde estaban mis padres y no mirar en su dirección, su repentino entusiasmo me confundía y quería estar tranquila para poder hacer bien mi trabajo, aun así sentía sus miradas fijas en mi todo el tiempo, decidí mejor mirar al frente en donde estaba Edward para sentirme mas tranquila, repetí la misma acción las siguientes dos veces que salí pero a la tercera vez me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando no lo encontré allí. Jasper y Emmett me miraban angustiados.

Rápida y muy disimuladamente escanee todo el lugar buscándolo y cuando lo encontré no pude evitar fruncir el ceño. Edward estaba en una de las esquinas más oscuras del lugar hablando con nada mas y nada menos que mi hermana, no podía ver la expresión de Tanya pero Edward se veía enojado y exasperado, aun así no me gusto nada lo que vi, ralentice un poco mi paso antes de llegar al final de la pasarela pues quería ver que mas pasaba, pero fue inútil la pasarela no era eterna y tarde o temprano tuve que girar, pero antes de hacerlo vi a mi hermana lanzarse a abrazar a Edward y a este tomarla de las manos para separarse. Esta vez aligere el paso para llegar rápido a los camerinos.

— ¡Bella! ¿Ya la viste?— comento Rosalie quien aun no se había cambiado pues luego vendrían los agradecimientos, al parecer ella también los había notado

— Si— dije rápidamente mientras me cambiaba a toda velocidad, tenia que salir ya mismo y ver que demonios pasaba— claro que la vi, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué esta Edward hablando con ella?— dije subiéndome y abrochándome un jean azul claro y tomando una blusa verde que me pasaba Rosalie

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?— me pregunto cuando termine de ponerme la blusa y comenzaba con las botas de tacón negro con las que había llegado al lugar

— No es necesario, no voy a ir a pelear Rose, solo voy a ver que mierda pasa, es todo— ella me arreglo un poco el pelo y en cuanto termine de ponerme las botas me dispuse a irme— discúlpame con Alice por no salir con ella para los agradecimientos por favor—

— No te preocupes, Alice entenderá— dijo y yo ya iba rápidamente saliendo del camerino

Busque con la mirada donde los había visto antes pero no estaban, Edward aun no estaba en su puesto junto a los chicos así que me dispuse a buscar fuera o en alguna de las salas continuas del sitio, porque lo mas seguro es que aun estuviera hablando con Tanya. Busque en un par de lugares y no daba con ellos, al final en la ultima sala y justo antes de ir a buscar fuera, escuche la voz de Edward.

— ¡No seas sínica Tanya!— le gritaba claramente irritado

— ¡Oh vamos Edward! Me vas a decir que mi hermanita te satisface lo suficiente, yo se que conmigo la podrías pasar mucho mejor— decía con voz melosa, yo empuñe mis manos enojada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle tales cosas?

— A ti no te importa si Bella me satisface o no, además yo no quiero nada contigo ¿no quedo todo claro la ultima vez que hablamos? ¿A dónde se fue tu otro novio con plata? Ese que dijiste que estaba dispuesto a casarse contigo en el acto ¿ya se aburrió de ti? Que poco te duro Tanya, pero me alegro por el hombre, al menos el fue inteligente y abrió los ojos a tiempo, cosa que yo tarde en hacer pero que gracias a Dios lo hice— el tono de Edward esta vez era sarcástico pero con un tono de mofa mesclado con rabia

— No fue eso, es solo que de verdad te extraño Edward, me di cuenta de que en verdad estoy enamorada de ti y no te quiero perder, deja a la estúpida de mi hermana y vuelve conmigo— Edward soltó una carcajada

— Ni loco cometo el mismo error dos veces, yo amo a tu hermana Tanya y no la voy a dejar a menos que sea ella misma quien me lo pida y mucho menos lo hare por alguien como tu—

— ¿Y tu piensas que tu idilio de amor te durara mucho tiempo? Mi hermanita ahora que es famosa no tardara en dejarte por algún modelo de moda— le dijo ella en forma despectiva, yo sonreí ante eso, _como si fuera posible_

— No lo creo, tu hermana no es como tu Tanya, Bella no esta con alguien porque este mas de moda que otro o porque tenga más dinero, tú hermana si tiene cerebro y en el llegado y remoto caso de que suceda, ni así regreso contigo—

— Bien, es una lastima, en todo caso vas a tener que prepararte para una pelea con mi hermanita, lo mas seguro es que nos vio conversando y ahora que no estas debe estar pensando lo peor o ¿Qué crees que cruzara por su cabeza luego de ver a su novio hablando con su ex novia frente a sus narices? ex que es nada mas y nada menos que su propia hermana, la que le hizo la vida imposible, debe estar súper feliz, dime Edward ¿Qué crees que pensara Isabella?— yo sonreí y esta vez no me aguante mas y entre

— Creo que eres una desgracia de ser humano— le dije, ambos se sorprendieron pero sentí a Edward respirar tranquilo al comprender que yo no iba a juzgarlo a él— creo que es una verdadera lastima que por mis venas corra la misma sangre que la tuya, pero lo que mas creo es que siempre has sido una envidiosa resentida que por alguna extraña razón quería siempre rebajar a su única hermana solo por algunos extraños y retorcidos celos, pienso que eres la mujer mas estúpida del mundo porque después de haber logrado que Edward estuviera contigo decidiste tan estúpidamente dejarlo ir, pero es una pena para ti Tanya, porque yo no pienso hacer lo mismo que tu, yo no lo voy a cambiar por el modelo de moda como dijiste, tampoco voy a armar un escándalo porque lo veo hablando con la patética de mi hermana, pues soy consiente de tus artimañas y se de cuanto eres capaz con tal de hacerme sufrir a mi. Pero te tengo una nueva noticia, ya no puedes hacerlo, nada de lo que hagas me afecta _hermanita_— dije remarcando la ultima palabra con desagrado, ella me miro con odio

— No veo el porque tendría yo que sentir envidia de ti— me dijo disgustada y cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo, solo tu lo sabes, solo tu eres consiente del porque te robaste la atención de nuestros padres, lograste que me ignoraran todo el tiempo, que solo te respetaran atención a ti, eras de las mas populares del instituto, tenias las mejores notas, aunque es una pena lo que hacías para conseguirlas. Entonces no entiendo tu rencor hacia mí—

— No es por nada en especial hermanita, es solo que no me gusta la competencia— hablo por fin— no me gusta compartir nada, no era necesario que mis padres tuviera otra hermana que tratara de robar la atención que era solo para mi, eso es todo, no hay mas motivos, desde que naciste me propuse hacerte la vida imposible por intentar robar la atención que es solo mía con tu sola existencia— yo no podía creer la tontería por la que había hecho tantas cosas todos esos años, _¿estaría mi hermana bien de la cabeza o necesitaría ir a algún centro mental?—_ y con respecto a tus padres, déjame decirte, puedes quedarte con ellos, ya no me importan, los muy imbéciles desde que Félix decidió terminar conmigo me dieron la espalda, como ahora no tienen un yerno con el suficiente dinero, entonces ya no me prestan atención, ahora su nueva afición es su otra hija, la que se hizo famosa, la que tiene mucho dinero y de la que todos hablan, así que ya no me importa lo que pase con ellos, te los puedes quedar y a Edward también, ¡pueden irse todos a la mierda Isabella ya no me importa!— y sin decir mas palabra se marcho

— Dios mío esta mujer en serio está loca— dijo Edward cuando se fue y se acerco a mí algo temeroso

— ¿Por qué tanteas el terreno como si yo fuera un león hambriento Edward?— dije terminando de acercarme a él y abrazándolo por la cintura

— Aunque dijeras todas esas cosas, temo que estés disgustada porque estaba hablando con Tanya— dijo respondiendo mi abrazo y besando mi cabeza

— Disgustada no estoy, pero si me gustaría saber porque accediste hablar con ella, se que no era prohibido hacerlo, pero aun así quiero saber— él suspiro

— Ella se acerco a mi lugar frente a la pasarela y me pido que habláramos en privado, cuando me negué me amenazo con armar un escándalo ahí mismo cuando salieras modelando y entonces la prensa encontraría muy interesante nuestra historia, así que no me quedo mas remedio que acceder a hablar con ella, como imagino que escuchaste, me pidió que regresáramos pero me negué, también intento besarme pero se lo impedí, la traje aquí porque no quería que armara un escándalo de verdad en medio de todo el mundo, fue solo por eso— me explico y yo le creí

— Te creo Edward, pero será mejor que regresemos, Rosalie y Alice deben estar preocupadas y si no aparezco en unos quince minutos Rose será quien arme un escándalo— Edward sonrió y me tomo de la mano para regresar al salón

Cuando entramos el desfile ya había terminado y la gente se veía charlando y riendo por todo el lugar mientras algunos meseros pasaban con bebidas repartiéndolas a las personas. A lo lejos vi a Alice, Rose y los chicos parados conversando nerviosamente en un rincón y mirando a todos lados en lo que imaginé seria nuestra búsqueda, Rose fue la primera en verme, con un gesto le dije que todo estaba bien y ella se tranquilizo y al parecer se lo hizo saber a los chicos pues todos se giraron hacia nosotros. Estábamos empezando a caminar hacia ellos cuando una voz familiar nos detuvo.

— ¡Hija!— saludo Renee, yo me gire y la vi caminar hacia nosotros junto a mi padre— ¡Felicidades! Yo siempre supe que eras la mejor de mis hijas, eres toda una modelo famosa, y estás simplemente hermosa— dijo abrazándome cuando estuvo cerca a mí, yo no respondí su abrazo

— Edward que gusto verte de nuevo. Siempre supe que la chica ideal para ti era Bella y no Tanya— dijo mi padre y yo fruncí el seño, que tristeza ver la clase de padres que tenia, cuando a una hija le iba mejor que a la otra entonces a esa le prestaban atención y la otra le daban la espalda, eran patéticos

— Y dinos hija ¿Cuándo vas a irnos a visitar a la casa? No es lo mismo sin ti— volvió a comentar mi madre

— Creo que nunca— les dije con rabia— no puedo creer el tipo de persona que son, creo que si me dicen ahora que soy adoptada no dudare en creerlo y hasta seria lo mejor para mi, me sentiría feliz por ello, ¿Qué paso con su adoración por Tanya? ¿Qué paso con los insultos hacia mí por mi torpeza? ¿Ahora que soy famosa entonces es ahí donde me prestan atención y donde soy su _hija favorita_? Pues déjenme decirles que no necesito unos padres ahora, yo no necesito que mis padres aparezcan justo cuando soy famosa, cuando que tengo la atención de todo el mundo y tengo algo de dinero en los bolsillos, yo los necesite cuando tenia ocho años y era una niña solitaria, cuando tenia dieciséis y necesitaba el concejo de una madre, los necesite el día de mi graduación, los había necesitado toda mi vida, pero ahora no lo hago, ahora no quiero que estén junto a mi porque ustedes no son la clase de padres que yo quiero, no cuando su atención en mi depende de mi cuenta bancaria y de los fallos de su hija favorita. Así que si nos disculpan, nos retiramos, tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer— dije y jale a Edward conmigo en dirección hacia los chicos, los cuales miraban la escena, expectantes. Edward me apretó la mano en signo de apoyo y yo le agradecí el que no me juzgara por lo que hice o al menos no lo hiciera ahora

Luego de que les contáramos a los chicos lo que había pasado y de estar un rato hablando con ellos, le pedí a Edward que nos fuéramos al hotel. Estábamos parados fuera del salón del desfile esperando un taxi pues su auto se había quedado en Los Ángeles, me acerque a Edward y lo abrace por la cintura escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, él me regreso el gesto y estuvo meciéndonos un rato tratando de darme algo de consuelo pues él sabia que lo necesitaba. El camino en el taxi fue en silencio y así permanecimos hasta llegar al hotel, decidimos darnos una ducha juntos y cuando estábamos ambos sentados en la bañera solamente tomados de la mano, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y lo mire antes de hablar.

— ¿Crees que hice mal?— le pregunte, no hacia falta decirle el que, él ya sabia a que me refería

— No, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo— me dijo sonriéndome y acariciando mi mejilla— todo lo que les dijiste estuvo bien, fue nada mas que la verdad, no es justo que ahora quieran hacer los padres que nunca fueron solo porque eres famosa, como bien dijiste, en la época que los necesitaste no estuvieron, ¿para que los quieres ahora? Y menos si sus intenciones no son de corazón— yo solté un suspiro de alivio

— Yo pensé que me dirías que no estaba bien, me agrada que me comprendas—

— Tu situación es mas que entendible Bella, creo que nadie podría juzgarte, tal vez algún día hagas las paces con ellos, pero espero que ese día, ellos quieran hacerlo porque les nazca— yo asentí

— Tienes razón, pero aun así, estoy feliz con la familia que tengo, los chicos y tú son lo más importante para mí ahora, no necesito a nadie mas— Edward me tomo de la cintura y me giro quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él

— Bella, hay algo que he querido decirte toda la noche, pero no he podido encontrar el momento ideal—

— ¿Qué es?— le pregunte curiosa

— Se que no es un lugar muy romántico y que es poco común pero tengo que reconocer que también es original— dijo aun nervioso

— Deja de dar rodeos, dime de una vez que pasa— lo apure ahora poniéndome nerviosa. Lo vi sacar la mano del agua e inclinarse un poco fuera de la bañera, luego se sentó de nuevo y extendió frene a mí una cajita de terciopelo abierta con un anillo de oro blanco adentro y un diamante en la mitad. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder

— Bella, mi intención no era pedirte esto justo en la bañera de un hotel pero, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— pregunto sonriendo de lado pero con gesto nervioso

— ¿Has cargado esa cajita toda la noche?— él asintió— no puedo creer que incluso la trajeras al baño— dije riendo y Edward sonrió algo avergonzado

— ¿Te vas a burlar de mí o a responder mi pregunta?—

— Ambas cosas, pero viendo que ya hice lo primero entonces debo responder tu pregunta— le dije cruzándole los brazos al cuello y dándole un leve beso en los labios— si Edward, si quiero casarme contigo— él sonrió ampliamente y sacando el anillo de la cajita lo deslizo en mi dedo, luego lanzo la cajita fuera de la bañera y me tomo del rostro para darme un beso apasionado

— Mañana cuando salgamos a la calle de regreso a Los Ángeles vamos a ser de nuevo la imagen de alguna portada de revista, seremos el nuevo chisme— me dijo riendo

— Tiene razón, en cuanto vean este anillo en mi dedo no tardaran en sacar conclusiones, ¿pero que podemos hacer? al menos esta vez no serán mentiras— le dije acompañándolo en su risa

— Por lo menos me hacen un favor— yo lo mire sin comprender, Edward me regalo la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba— le dejan claro a todo el mundo que ya no estas disponible para ningún hombre, que seré yo tu único dueño— yo alce ambas cejas

— ¿Mi dueño eh? No sabia que fuera un objeto con posesión— Edward volvió a reír— pero ¿Sabes? Me encanta la idea— dije acercándome a besarlo— Te amo—

— Yo también te amo— me dijo acariciando mis brazos— y todo va a ser mas interesante cuando pronto dejes de ser simplemente la modelo Bella Swan para ser la modelo y señora Bella Cullen— dijo guiñándome un ojo

— Muero porque llegue el día— dije riendo el acompaño mi risa y se acerco a besarme

Nos besamos largo rato y terminamos de "bañarnos" antes de ir a nuestra habitación a demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos. Esa había sido la proposición de matrimonio más rara del mundo, pero también había sido la más perfecta para mí, sobre todo porque eso significa que pronto Edward estaría unido a mí para siempre y que yo seria su compañera lo que nos queda de vida. Y no podía estar más que feliz por eso.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Eso fue todo! Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios en sus apreciados y adorados Review, ok estoy siendo una lame botas, pero aun así, gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí y a quienes se tomaran la molestia de comentar, feliz atrasado San Valentín para todas, espero que la hayan pasado lindo o por lo menos no haya sido un día desastroso. ¡Las quiero!


End file.
